Miraculous Alternate Realities
by Sakura Marie
Summary: A collection of scenes from various Alternate Universes from my hyperactive mind. Chapter 1 has more info about what I plan to do with this collection. Updates sporadically. Various genres included. Mostly the love square and DJWifi cause those are my jams. Rated T for cursing in one of the chapters.
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents** (For Now; order subject to change)

1) Wall-E Inspired AU - **COMPLETE** : _ Might_ get a sequel

2) Jurassic Park AU - **COMPLETE**

3) Indiana Jones AU - **COMPLETE**

4) Genie Adrien and Human Marinette (based on I Dream of Jeanne) **COMPLETE** : _ Might_ get a sequel

5) Lady Marinette and Bodyguard Adrien **COMPLETE**

6) Beauty and the Beast AU **COMPLETE**

7) French Revolution Inspired AU **COMPLETE**

8) Classic Jumanji AU **COMPLETE**

9) Hogwarts AU **COMPLETE**

10) Camp AU **COMPLETE**

11) My Bride is (not) a Mermaid AU **COMPLETE**

12) Childhood AU **COMPLETE**

13) an AU based on the tumblr blog terrible miraculous ladybug aus **COMPLETE**

14) Fairy Marinette and Human Adrien ( Fluff month Prompt: That looked like it hurt) **COMPLETE**

15) Pokemon AU (AUgust prompt: Gym)

16) Surprise Gift AU

17) Troublesome Akuma AU

18) Tower of Terror AU

19) Sea Witch Marinette and Mer Prince Adrien AU

20) Swine Herder AU **COMPLETE**

 **Future AUs Prompts not yet written**

\- Vocaloid "Clover Club" Inspired AU (Tikki runs a very interesting establishment)

-Something based on Annapantsu's cover of Hellfire with Chloe, Sabrina, Marinette and Adrien.

-Castaway Island AU (Mari on way to China (plane), Adrien, Gabe, Nat and Gorilla on a cruiseship. The ship is stranded first)

-Ladybug Juleka, (Request) Chat Noir Rose and Peacock Adrien AU

-D.N Angel AU (Adrien and Plagg are like Daisuke and Dark ; Marinette and Tikki are the same)

-Angelic Layer AU ( Marinette has angel Tikki; Adrien has Plagg; Chloe has Queen Bee )

-Fairy Marinette and human Adrien.

-An AU based on "Legal Assassin" with Gabriel/Hawkmoth and Adrien

-Sleeping Beauty AU Version A

-Sleeping Beauty AU Version B

-Trapped in an Online Game AU

-An American Tail inspired AU

-Prince Adrien AU (King Gabriel thinks he is being a good king and giving his son options... Adrien does not really approve of his father's methods)

-Guardian Angel Marinette and Human Adrien Agreste (Protect Adrien from demons who wish to corrupt him)

-Half Vampire Mari and Human Adrien. Mari's family runs a bakery that caters to both vampires and humans. Gabriel hates all vampires and wants them destroyed. there is Miraculous in this.

 **Possible** **Long Fics**

1) Wall-E AU

2) My Beautiful Genie (WIP name)

3) Classic Jumanji AU

 **What the heck is this Marie?!:**

Hello and welcome to random AU bits and bobbles that might never see the light of day!

My mind goes a mile minute and new ideas keep popping in my head and for the most part they are AUs. Like bits and pieces of scenes pop up but then months go by and I never can do anything else with them. So I thought of maybe just tossing them in and at least attempt to make them somewhat self-contained and at least get them out of my system for a bit.

Now I MIGHT consider expanding ones that get popular or even collab with someone on any of these fics but for now , unless ideas just spill out they will not. I might even do some ideas that commenter's have if I really like them!

Now these are only gonna be loosely inspired by the movies so do not assume things will be exactly the same. Also there will be no set uploading schedule or anything so no promises on anything and unlike in "When the Land Met the Sea" I will not put Author's notes answering comments there. I will answer them the usual way lol.

 **Please Note:**

I am not sure if my guest who spoiled the newest episode in my reviews meant it but I am kinda mad about that. Please don't spoil episodes for story requests. I am waiting for the American releases of the episodes so I didn't know that bit they spoiled and now I am mad. Absolutely NO spoilers in my reviews please.


	2. Wall-E Inspired AU

**Wall-E AU Inspired AU**

 _ **Summary:**_

Two Teens from the space cruise ship Axiom come to earth looking for adventure in what they thought was an empty world. What they found was a race of humans and monsters in a destroyed world.

 **Additional Information:**

I swear this was meant to be an Adrienette fic... it became a DJWifi ... I do not know how this happened!

* * *

Adrien Agreste was a lot of things.

He was a rich and handsome model. He is the son of a powerful and influential family. He always had the latest and greatest of everything and above all that he was a gentleman.

All that did not matter though. He stared in terror at a girl about his age with a rusty bat ready to bash his brains in. For what reason, he had no idea all he knew was he was in deep trouble. All he did was bump into her. Was it a sin to do that?

It will be fun Alya said.

It will be safe she said.

It will be deserted she said.

This will be the last time he trusted Alya's judgment ever again. Why did she have to spot … whatever she saw and bolt. He did not even have time to react. If only he listened to Nathalie for once and just go to his lessons he would not die by the hands of a scary yet pretty girl with rage filled blue eyes.

Marinette glared at the scared and oddly dressed boy. Odd always meant danger, and danger needed to be dealt with. They lost too many people due to the odd things, especially Akumas. She narrowed her eyes, daring him to move as he gulped.

"Uh…. Bonjour?" He asked nervously as her eyes narrowed further.

* * *

Alya was like a bloodhound when it comes to a scoop, and what an amazing scoop she had now.

She couldn't believe it humanity, after thousands of years, had survived on Earth. Earth , everyone at home thought,was uninhabitable. Textbooks told how back than the three large cooperations eventually became one and only believed in mass consumption. They helped in contributing more and more trash till the earth became uninhabitable. She was told that everyone, even the ones who couldn't afford the original cruises to space, where given passage. Clearly that wasn't the case or her and Adrien would be here alone.

How did the Kwamis and other droids miss this? Life was somehow sustainable in this current version of earth. Every few years they sent droids to earth for signs of life and the droids were through.

She had to know, how did they survive? What do they eat? What kind of homes and technology did they have? What was their story after the ships didn't come back for their ancestors?

She was going to find out, as soon as she finally caught up with the boy she now deemed "Local Earth Boy"

She noticed him as they were coming out of their little pod. They had just landed and she saw him from a tree that was pretty bare. She was so excited when she saw him she bolted after him , throwing caution to the wind.

Nino watched, hidden amongst some old debris, the new strange looking people. He had separated from his friend Marinette. They were hunting for salvage for their homes when he saw the light on the ground. The one light became many and spread out in a circle. He did not stick around when he heard the loud noises and the lights became erratic. There were two people who came out of the sleek, shiny and white pod thing that eventually landed. He couldn't study them too much when the girl's eyes and his met. She made some kind of screech and bolted toward him. His survival instincts kicked in and he fled like an Akuma was after him. For all he knew they were Akumas and were just fancier and more humanlike.

"Local Earth Boy~" She called out "If you can't speak French~ I can speak other languages… eh well my kwami can but!" Trixx pops out from who knows where and begins screeching greetings in various languages until Nino finally snaps.

"Damnit woman! Shut up before you get us all killed! I speak French! I understood you the first time!"

The little robot and her owner grinned at each other "Gotcha! Trixx ! Start recording!"

Trixx's eye's go white and a click was heard and Nino steps back and holds his spear at it.

"Whoa ! Calm down! It's just a Kwami"

He blinks, still in his defensive pose

"A what?"

"A kwami! You know a personal robotic assistant. Ya know, like a fancy version of one of those old retro smartphones!"

The boy looks at Trixx warily and pokes the flying robot.

"I never seen a working smartphone but I know of them."

"… Wow you are way behind on technology… no worries! I ,Alya Césaire, and my Kwami Trixx will catch you up! In return, you will tell me everything about this world.

He simply blinks but before he can speak Alya continues on " Where I am from, no one thinks anyone lives here! It is so cool we discovered…." She than blinks and her eyes widen and she whips her head back and looks behind her.

"CRAP! I lost Adrien and Plagg! His dad is gonna kill me!"

"That's not good , if he is as loud as you are , who knows what Akuma could hear him and attack"

"A what? Trixx! look up Akuma!"

Trixx's eyes begin to flow and words go flying through their robotic eyes. A few seconds later Trixx replies in their robotic voice "Information not found"

"Akumas are monsters made of negative emotions"

"Monsters?"

"Yea… but honestly … I'd be more afraid if my friend finds him before we do. I can deal with an Akuma… but it is near impossible to deal with Marinette"

"She can't be that bad…"

"Yes she can"

"Well…. Adrien is a goner!"

Nino raises his eyebrow "wow… so much faith in your friend."

"You don't know Adrien. He has the social competence of a toddler. It is the reason I need to watch the poor homeschooled boy. He may be book smart but he has no common sense."

He sighs "Marinette has a "Attack first, ask questions later" kinda thing… not that it a unique line of thought here…"

"Let's see if we can save him in time… If not… How do you feel about outsiders in your world~"

"I rather not"


	3. Jurassic Park AU

**Jurassic Park Inspired AU**

 _ **Summary:**_

Business Partners of Agreste Industries have opened a brand new state of the art entertainment theme park. The details of the park are vague and misinterpreted and no one knows what to really expect. Gabriel sends Nathalie to see what the whole theme park is about and Adrien convinces them to let him and his friends Nino, Marientte and Alya with him. Ya know to see how "fun" it is and they are totally there for research purposes, a purpose group.

All Adrien wants is to go to a fun theme park with his friends, what he got was something more dangerous that a possible bugged rollar coaster.

 **Additional Information:**

This was not the only scene I ended up writing for this. I do have another and half of another of this AU but it is looking a BIT TOO much like the original movie for my current liking. Who knows I might just complete this one someday who knows but for now ... It will just be this.

There is some cursing , mostly for Alya.

* * *

Marrinette normally thought Adrien Agreste was perfect and nothing he said or did could possibly piss her off. She never thought the day would come where she wanted to strangle him.

They are glaring at each other. Alya is too busy trying to get connection with the outside world to even bother to be worried. Nino had that covered for her anyway.

"Adrien … move NOW"

Adrien stands his ground and blocks her way out of the room

"And I said NO. You will NOT leave this room , it is WAY too dangerous."

"and just WHAT do you want us to do Adrien? Hope there is an adult somewhere in this park who can turn on the power! I don't know about you but I don't want to have to keep trying to have us barricade the door every time a freakin dinosaur wants to come in! If one gets in we WILL die! Do you want that Adrien?!" she shrieks at him.

Nino gulps and backs up. Adrien simply glares at her but doesn't say anything. He knew she had a valid point.

"Fine but I'LL go"

"NO I WILL GO!" Marinette huffs " I have a better chance than you." She clutches her bag with Tikki in it.

" Stop being stubborn! I WILL go … I have a better chance"

" You better not be saying that because I am a girl !" She yells at him.

"Of COURSE NOT" Adrien is getting tired of dealing with her. He never realized how damn stubborn this girl could be.

Plagg was getting pissed. HE was done with this whole adventure. He was sick of the secrets and wasting time. He wanted to get off this damn island and eat his beloved cheese without the possibility of being eaten by creatures that should have been long dead. He could feel Tikki's nervous and frightened energy. He, despite what he wanted the other Kwamis to believe, cared deeply for Tikki and her feelings. He hated that she felt that way. It may go against her wishes for her chosens not to find out each other but damnit this was a life or death emergency. Better to seek forgiveness than ask for permission.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" he screeched as he flew out of Adrien's jacket pocket and stood in the middle of the two arguing teens.

The room became deathly silent.

Nino's eye's grow wide "Holy…. Shit"

Alya swings around at the new voice and sees the floating black cat in the middle of Marinette and Adrien. Her mouth hangs open and she takes a picture of it with her phone.

"I fucking knew it" she mutters.

Marinette stares at Plagg in disbelief and hardly notices when Tikki flies out.

"Plagg you IDIOT!" she screeches. Poor Tikki looked like a wreck. She was beyond stressed and she started looking more like Marinette in her stressed out mode.

Plagg glares in Marinette's and Tikki's direction "What choice do we have! These two stubborn idiots would argue till the end of the time trying to not let the other go! At least this way we can AT LEAST not waste time and argue! Both are capable and trust each other in this form to let them leave the damn room. At this point, we do not have the luxury of time. We NEED to get out of here as soon as possible. We need the power back on. We need to get this fancy computer working so we can get help and get off this death trap. If you can think of any other solutions please let me know I am ALL ears!" His ears that seemed much to big for his body twitched angrily. His tiny arms crossed over his chest and vibrant green eyes narrowed.

No one in the room had the guts to dispute Plagg. He was serious and oddly terrifying.

Alya rubs her temple "This whole time… You were Ladybug and Chat Noir… weren't you ?"

Adrien nods "I guess this means we… both have a good chance" Adrien looks at Marinette and then Tikki.

Nino takes a deep breath "this… explains a lot"

"Ladybug was my best friend the entire time.. how did I not notice" she mumbles to herself.

Marinette bites her lip and looks at everyone in the room "We… need to talk about this… but not now… let's … just get off this island and meet somewhere … and just…." She trails off

"Let's just promise to meet up again over some food and talk this out." Adrien starts to smile "I am a cat of my word… I won't break a promise."

Nino nods and fist bumps him "I agree , let's promise to survive this and talk this out."

Alya grins and looks at Marinette , " Girl… you owe me a nice long personal interview. Let's do it at the bakery over some cake … I like your dad's cake."

"I promise… and I hate liars so… count on me." She gives her friend a tight squeeze.

Plagg rolls his eyes "if you four were any cheesier…"

Adrien mock glares at his kwami "don't you even FINISH that sentence or else"

Plagg waves him off "yea , yea whatever."

Tikki looks nervous " That does leave the question…. Who is going to reset the power?"

"I WILL!" Marinette and Adrien both say at the same time

Plagg groans "NOT AGAIN!"


	4. Indiana Jones AU

_**Inspiration**_ _:_ Indiana Jones series

 **Summary:** Heir of the fashion house Gabriel, Adrien Agreste, is ready to escape from under his father's thumb and live a little. He wants to go on an epic adventure. Little does he know a chance encounter with Nino Lahiffe at a club he was DJing would lead him not only to a grand adventure but to love.

 **Additional Information:** Adrien was home schooled and only met the others during the summer vacation before his second year of University. Alya, Nino and Marinette have been friends for years but Marinette has been Ladybug the longest. Alya and Nino knowing and helping Mari was due to a freak accident.

Marinette is the Treasure Hunter known as Ladybug, Alya is the groups historian (she finds new treasures to find) and runs the secret underground website for these black market treasures. Nino is the man used to secure money and is the treasurer. He deals with customers if Ladybug can't. Nino is also someone who can get supplies as he is the best at haggling. Adrien is the money and main back up of everyone especially Ladybug in fighting.

No one knows why Marinette does what she does or what she does with her earnings as she is VERY secretive about it. She does have a reason though and it's not greed... on her end U

I cannot for the life of me think of anything more for this fic. I outlined the first chapter or two and I am just not feeling it at all! However this reveal happened to come to me and I really liked it sooo… here it is. I got the idea for this scene at church (LOL) when I thought about that pretty lull in the Indiana Jones theme.

This part is after quite a few adventures and near death experineces

* * *

Chat Noir was beyond irritated. Ladybug was closing herself again and she was almost crushed to death again. He was tired of being left in dark about who she was and more importantly why she kept doing all this dangerous stuff. The money couldn't be THAT good.

He also had to wonder, why she insisted so much on secrecy. When she met with the buyers he kind of understands. It all seems kind of secret like she is doing something shady. He trusts her enough to trust whatever logic she tells him on that. However, why was she hiding herself from him, her team mate.

He faces her , Alya and Nino gone to get more supplies in town, intending to finally get the information he was seeking from her. He loved her; he really did and wanted to know her. He wanted to know everything about her and he was going to fight for that right.

He finally gets Ladybug alone for once.

" Ladybug?"

" Yea?"

"Why do you insist so much on the masks and secrecy"

"The mask protects me…."

"From what exactly?" He asked curiously

She bites her lip and looks away trying to figure out how to approach this. Not even Nino or Alya know the full and total truth to the masks and the secrecy. Still she hated lying so she decided on a half-truth.

"It's just safer this way, honestly I rather no one know who I am. Alya and Nino only knew for a few months before Nino met you the first time"

He groans, this was the same thing she always told him and it was getting frustrating. He finally decided to just go for it.

"You're scared" he said becoming annoyed with her stubbornness, her eyes widen in shock at the accusation.

"No…." she said wringing her hands. "that isn't true…"

"You ARE scared, scared of being vulnerable but it's ok to let me in! … Please , just let me in."

Ladybug bites her lip as he takes her hands into his own.

"You say you trust me with your life, part of the team… but you don't trust me with your identity? It doesn't really make sense my lady. Alya and Nino know who you are … all of you … so why can't I? Haven't I done enough… I funded things, gave you my fighting knowledge, I saved you and the others quite a few times… heck I escaped a death trap just to get the Ring of the Black Cat for you."

He rests his forehead on hers and closes his eyes, concentrating on her shaky breaths. He can hear her softly sigh and melt into him. He had made valid points.

Ladybug takes in his calming scent. True, he was annoying and overly flirtatious a lot of the time. He showed off way too much and sometimes he seemed to lack common sense. He was overprotective trying to save her from every little thing even if she had been doing this for years. It was annoying yes but oddly kind of sweet. He was a sweet guy there was no doubt and though she would never admit it, she did like his stupid puns sometimes. He was right she hated to admit it. She trusted him with everything except her identity and why she had do the things she had to do. In all honesty, he was right. She was scared. Scared of disappointing and she was scared for him. She never wanted him to be a target like her parents. Maybe him knowing at least knowing who she really was wouldn't be so bad.

She takes another deep breath and begins to speak. "You … can take it off…the mask I mean…Just… don't be disappointed that the real me isn't the same as Ladybug."

He blinks in shock "I'd never …"

He gently traces the edges of her spotted mask and gently removes it from her face.

She tightly shuts her eyes and takes a shallow breath as she feels the the mask lift and the elastic loosen from her ears. Cool air caressed her now exposed face.

Adrien studies his now mask less love of his life. He smiles, she was even more beautiful under the mask then he imagined her.

"You can open your beautiful eyes now my lady." He said in sweetly with a hint of playful flirtation.

Somehow that groan worthy line would have annoyed her in any other circumstance but at this very moment it was the most reassuring thing he could have said.

"S-shut up you stupid cat!"

He grins and puts his forehead back on hers.

"Never, not in a million years bugaboo"

She rolls her eyes but has a small smile on her face.

"My real name…it's Marinette…. Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

His smile can barely be contained "Pleasure to meet you Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my treasure hunter extraordinaire."


	5. I Dream of Chat AU

**Summary:** She was a normal girl with a normal life… until she found an ornate bottle in an abandoned lot. Now she is an ordinary girl with a genie who is dressed like a cat boy.

 **Additional Information:** Nor much to really say about this one except was based on the old t.v series of I Dream of Jeanne and I freakin adore that show =u=. (Granted I only seen the complete first season but shhhh) Honestly I seen so much fanart of Ladybug/Marinette as a genie but why not make Adrien the genie? Plus I can imagine Marinette is more like Nelson in that they want to do things themselves and they don't need magic.

Honestly … I kinda wanna expand on this and the Wall-E inspired AU .. I do like the idea of genie Adrien/Chat Noir XD

Also I will have a little doodle based on this on my tumblr and my scraps of deviantart. My deviantart name is sakurarmarie

* * *

Marinette pinned some fabric onto the mannequin. She was stuck at home for the day due to heavy rains and was in her pajamas. It was one of those lazy days where one tried to simply did things to not die of sheer boredom.

"How… how did you become a genie? Were you born into it or…..?" She trails off but doesn't look at him

She hears a sigh from behind her as she continues to work "Long story short Princess…. I was turned into one. It wasn't my choice at all" he chuckled bitterly "than again… nothing ever was back than…."

She turns around and faces him "what do you mean?" She abandons her work, not really inspired at the moment and sits next to him. He snuggles into her shoulder, very much like a cat.

"You want to hear the long and sad story of poor Adrien Agreste? The once human now turned into the genie Chat Noir?"

Marinette simply nods as she begins to scratch behind his cat ears quickly turning him into mush

"Back when I was human I was the son of a powerful and rich king who was well…. To be nice… was a control freak. As you modern people would say"

He grins at her giggle but continues his story

"At the time, I did not know it, but he had a genie … a powerful one named Hawkmoth"

Marinette outright laughs " Hawkmoth? What a horrible name! It sounds oh so threating"

He cracks a smile "Yea it is a silly name… but when you turn into a genie… you kind of have no real choice in your name. I didn't anyway. I mean look at me!" He gestures to himself "I am entirely in black with a cat theme"

"I guess that is true" she said as she flicks his bell at his neck and he blushes ever so slightly

"Anyway…" he coughs and flicks a hand to activate his magic. It showed the image of a regally dressed man with sharp features, platinum blonde hair and steely serious eyes.

" My father, the king, was a controlling man. Had to have everything perfect and exactly the way he wanted. He and I would argue since he kept treating me like a child and tried to not only keep me caged up in my house, he tried to control every aspect of my life. I was lonely and I will admit I escaped as often as I could. He only ever found out I was gone when a servant told him."

He then shows her some more images of his past through magic. A scene of the king and what she assumed was human Chat arguing, Another of the same young man with blonde hair and human like green eyes sitting alone at a dinner table and him running off and being returned by royal guards.

Marinette is utterly mesmerized by the images he is showing her. Her eyes focus on a painting in the scene with his father and his human self. She points at it and looks at him "is that… a painting of you two?"

He peers at it and nods "yes…"

It was such a formal picture and mostly black. It seemed almost like floating heads. "He looks so serious and you look utterly miserable…" she said sadly. Her fingers traced the edges of Adrien's face from the painting. It seemed sort of strange there was no mask there but the look of utter misery was even more foreign and heartbreaking.

Chat seemed to be the embodiment of sunshine and joy. She couldn't believe he was so sad back when he was human.

He continues on "One day I snuck around trying to find some hidden passages to escape from and I found my father conversing with a man in purple and surrounded by white butterflies…"

"White butterflies?" Marinette's eyebrow raised up , impossibly highly trying hard to laugh

He nods "Hawkmoth was always surrounded by white butterflies, it was odd I know." She laughs outright at this.

He then frowns "I remember thinking this guy was silly and harmless. Little did I know he would do this to me? "He sighs as he looks at his bottle at his side "It turns out when someone, in this case my father, made a wish Hawkmoth would take a white butterfly and corrupt it. He would make it black and then the butterfly would land and the wish would come true. A bit over produced but it was how his powers worked. Anyway, things got worse and worse and I was got more and more trapped. One day I get into a massive argument with my father. I don't remember what was said… All I remember is he made a wish. A wish I would hope he never meant to make. "He looks utterly heartbroken as they both look toward the magical projection.

 _Prince Adrien Agreste angrily crosses his arms at he stares down his father._

 _"_ _I am NOT a child anymore father. I want to explore my kingdom and even the world"_

 _"_ _The world out there is not safe. You will stay here where I can keep you safe. "_

 _Adrien looked agitated "I do not need protection father. I want to feel alive and do things!"_

 _"_ _I just wish you would just… stop trying to defy me!'_

 _Soon a black butterfly flaps toward Adrien and King Gabriel goes pale. He then tries to swat at the butterfly away from his son while the prince looks at it curiously._

"Why didn't you run away?" Marinette asks and tearing her eyes away from the little show.

"At the time… I didn't know about Hawkmoth's butterflies or what was going to happen to me or I would have ran."

They turn back to the projection and watch as the butterfly lands on Adrien and he turns into a black smoke that had green sparkles. They watched as the King looked on in horror as his only son disappeared and an ornate green and black bottle appeared. A bottle that reminded the King of Hawkmoth's.

 _As King Gabriel gently picked up the bottle he hears a low chuckle_

 _"_ _Does this please you ….master?"_

 _"_ _What did you do to my son?" The King asked angrily_

 _"_ _Exactly as you wanted, made him compelled to obey you … no matter what. I made him into a genie." Hawkmoth grins_

 _"_ _I didn't wish for this though…."_

 _"_ _ahh but it is what you wanted. You can keep him safe and he will always obey… Isn't that what you want my lord?"_

 _King Gabriel looks down and thinks "Well…. I do want that…."_

 _"_ _When he is out of this rebellious phase…. I will reverse this.. He will understand"_

 _"_ _Of course your highness… of course. "_

Marinette bites her lip "That clearly did not happen … What happened "

He then sighs and lets the projection fade. I don't really know. Not much really. All I know was my father was overthrown and my bottle got passed around quite a bit until my last master lost me during a war. Than I was asleep for thousands of years till you found me."

"Poor Kitty..." She said scratching his cat ears "That's why you hate being in your bottle lamp… thing so much."

He plops his head into her lap, much to her embarrassment "yea… it has a lot of bad memories and well… I hate it. Being free like this is nice. I am so glad you are so nice about all this. "He then pouts "allttthhooouuughhh It WOULD be nice if you would let me help you more often! I am itching to use my magic in more elaborate ways. I am actually VERY bored you know."

She rolls her eyes at him "You know how I feel about that. I do not WANT magical assistance. I can do everything all on my own."

"But you do not have too…" Chat starts before Marinette waves him off

"But I want to. "

He tries to give her his most pathetic eyes he could muster "just one little big wish… or a bunch of little wishes? You are so stingy with your wishes! My old masters never thought twice about it!"

She huffs "I said No! So stop looking me like a kicked puppy"

"I am a cat, Princess. Not a dog"

She sticks her tongue at him "That is debatable"

She giggles as he has a look of mock offense.


	6. Lady and her Knight AU

**Summary:** Lady Marinette is forced by a power-hungry to marry a mad king whose wives have met with unfortunate ends. She is in a secret relationship with her trusted knight and bodyguard Adrien Agreste.

He, under no circumstances, wants his lady to be upset and marry such a vile man who is old enough to be her father.

His solution for saving her? Staging a kidnapping and get her away of course!

 **Additional Information:**

Yes this is one of my shortest drabbles but I have no idea how to expand on it more, not really… but I might have did some doodles for it later sooo there is that LOL XD

And yes the king is based on King Henry VIII. I have no shame and I love reading about his reign and from one I seen of the showtime series the Tudors, I like that too.

* * *

"Why don't you trust me my lady?"

"It isn't like I don't trust you … it's just… "

Adrien raises his eyebrow as if challenging her to continue and she sighs.

"What can we do? He's a king… I am an orphan… a noble one but still… I am a ward to my aunt and she is using me as her pawn… and you…" she looks sadly at her dear bodyguard "you are only my knight in shining leather and chainmail."

He snorts but smiles and pulls her into a hug. He mumbles into her hair "If he is such a good catch, why doesn't she marry him herself. He is closer to his age than you are"

She shudders at the memory of the old mad king she was forced to marry. She was surprised he even wanted another wife considering his luck with them. She gulps

"Adrien… he is going to kill me too …. Isn't he…" she whispers going pale at the thought, her hand flying to her neck. "Most of his wives are dead within a few years…"

"He won't… I won't let him. He won't even have the honor to marry you" He said, a plan already forming his mind.

"what will you do ? Burst into the ceremony when the priest says "if anyone has any objections to this wedding speak now or forever hold your piece?"

"No, that means I would be cutting it way to close." Adrien said in a serious tone.

"What are you planning?" she asked skeptically

He kisses her forehead quickly and she gives him a look.

"My Lady… I am going to take you away from here"

"What?"

He winks "He can't marry what he can't catch. "

"Are you crazy Adrien! The second we got get caught you will get hanged for kidnapping!"

"Adrien won't kidnap you… but Chat Noir won't get caught either."

"Who's Chat Noir?"

He grins and starts to leave "You'll meet him soon enough. Just be ready ,my lady, for a dashing black cat to whisk you away."

She raises an eyebrow "oh? When should I schedule this meeting?"

"it's a surprise, never fear my lady your knight will always protect you. You will be safe… WE will be safe."

"I should hope so"

"Things will be fine. Just trust me. I know you like being in control but… just this once let me take the lead."

She sighs "I don't like being left in the dark but….. I will trust in your plan. Don't make me regret it. "

He grins at her "I know you are a princess… but you are MY princess.. not some old geezer's. I will not allow you to become his. Trust me on this."

"I do my silly knight… I do…"

* * *

Adrien strolls into his room the plan formulating in his mind. He was going to be dressed all in black on a black horse and steal his princess away. She may never have the life of luxury she is used to or even deserves but she deserves more than a vile old king. A king who was much too old for her and much to unfaithful to her.

He couldn't bear the thought of her being mistreated and being treated less than what she deserved. He would do anything in the world to keep her happy and safe. That was his job and promise to her as her bodyguard and lover.

His plan was risky, that he knew but Marinette was worth that risk.

He would take her out of the country and take her to a place far away where the king will never find her. Where that was, he had no idea. However, he felt putting at least a sea in between them and the king should be far enough.

He looked in his storage chest and fished out a small velvet box. Inside of it was his mother's ring. As soon as they were safe, he would marry her. He hoped she would accept because even though he was nothing but a lowly knight he loved her with all his heart.

Something told him, she did too.


	7. Beauty and the Beast AU

**Beauty and the Beast AU**

 **Summary:**

A witch curses the Princess Marinette into an ugly bug monster in order to take over her family's throne. She takes refuge in Kwami castle. The home of tiny little gods named the kwami who help take care of other cursed beings and try to help everyone break their curse. Years pass as the now Queen Lila erases the memory of the Dupain-Cheng family.

Adrien Agreste is a boy who the same age as Marinette when Lila took over and does not remember the Dupain-Chengs. He himself ran away after wanting more out of life and somehow ended up at Kwami castle , as if he was led there by magic.

 **Additional** **Information**

... I will put myself in the corner for writing a Beauty and the Beast AU...

I guess I just really wanted to break the "Adrien is the Beast" trope

I will see myself out now

* * *

Once Upon a Time not too long ago. A royal family ruled in a shinning castle that was full of love and baked goods.

The Kingdom itself was not very big but it didn't matter to them.

The Castle of the DuPain Cheng family was small compared to other castles but it was designed that way. A homey little place (for a castle)

The head of the family was a large man Thomas Dupain Cheng, a common baker before he married the than Princess Sabine. Their romance only went through since she was the youngest of many heirs and therefore no real right to the main lands. Sabine had never been happier to be so undervalued in her family. She didn't mind ruling her own little kingdom within the main Cheng territory,

They happily welcomed a sweet little girl to their lives a few years after their marriage. She filled their lives with love and sunshine. She was a pretty little thing who adored pastries, clothes and planting beautiful flowers in the royal gardens.

They lived happily for many years and all was well... until it wasn't.

A day came when all that came crashing down. When a vindictive woman decdied that she was a beter ruler due to her dark magical abilities. She had a special hatred for the princess, her reason to hate was not only for her beauty but her life. Lila Rossi was a woman who wanted love and power and got neither and the fact that Marinette Dupain Cheng DID and didn't seem to use inferorited her.

So she decided that since Marinette wouldn't use it she would. She cursed the princess into an ugly insect looking monster.

"There! " she giggles "now you can be one with your precious little garden little bug monster! You will never ever change back! Cause to break the curse, someone has to love you as an ugly bug! Good luck with breaking the curse when you can't even tell anyone how to break the curse!"

Lila took over as the new Queen by enchanting the King and Queen into jewelry she wore. Letting the King and Queen see what was going on but powerless to stop anything

She sent a mob after the poor girl turned insect , saying it murdered the royal family. She tried to tell the mob it was her, Princess Marinette. However she could not and whenever she tried to say her name or title only clicking sounds were made. The mob almost did kill her if she wasn't aided by the magical spirits of the forest, the kwami.

Marinette let the Kwami take her into a hidden castle that the kwami knew of and let her settle there with other cursed beings.

Turns out, Lila was a very busy witch.

All the inhabits were cursed by Lila or her master , a shadowy man named Hawkmoth.

Years went by and Marinette learned to deal with her new ugly form. She did her best to make herself and others around her feel beautiful but it was hard.

She missed her life and her parents but she made do and prayed someday, things could return to normal. She could only hope that someday, someone would free her and her kingdom. She could only someone could see past the monster and see the girl underneath.

Unfortunately, she was not so hopeful. She was a rather hideous bug monster.

* * *

He didn't expect to find a castle here.

Than again , he didn't have much of a plan after he ran away from home. He just grabbed all the food, money and clothes he could and bolted.

He finally understood why his mother fled years ago. Gabriel Agreste was a hard man who hoarded what he called beautiful things. Living people were included. He was done with being treated like a beautiful china doll. Beautiful, delicate and not alive. Something to be primped and displayed.

He hated how every woman in town only saw him as a rich and pretty face. A goal, a prize to be won. He hated people like Chloe who touched him without his permission and tried to force their ideals onto him. He was done and he was going to escape, He had tried a few times before but was always caught.

Until Now

The forest was a maze but it was oddly freeing. He rather die here than die there. So he explored until he got to the castle. He felt like he was led there by some force he didn't understand. That didn't matter though he only hoped he could somehow even gain temporary refuge in there.

* * *

Adrien had a very ordinary life for someone as so famous back home.

If one had told him he would end up living with a group of cursed beings and tiny little gods he would tell you there was no way his father would allow it.

Despite all things and weird happenings he was no where he'd rather be.

He made friends with everyone in the castle and he wanted nothing more than to help them break their curses. Still he had three special friends that he was closest too.

He loved the little fox Alya who was once a human from a nearby village. He considered her fierce friend who acted like a protective sister. He loved when she sat on his head, he liked her weight on his head. It somehow reminded him he wasn't alone anymore.

He wanted nothing more to help out his other new friend, Nino. A boy turned into a bubble blowing turtle. He wanted to hear the boy play the music he solely missed. Nino was a bard who personally insulted the new Queen by, according to her, playing horrible music. Nino was the closest to a best friend if he had ever had.

Finally there was Ladybug. The most mysterious of the residents of Kwamii Castle. She tended to keep her real name a secret from everyone. Despite her non conventional appearance she was charming and witty. It was odd but after awhile she did start to stutter around him a bit. Still she was quite adorable and he loved spending time with her.

It frustrated him that he couldn't help his friends. Alya and Nino didn't know what they had to do to break their curses and Ladybug knew but she couldn't say. Still if they ever found out what they needed to do, he'd be the first to help them, no matter what he needed to do.

* * *

Adrien had been in the castle for a season when he heard a blood curdling scream.

He bolted toward the noise and he wasn't the only one. Alya was right behind him her tiny fox legs being pushed to their limit.

They had found Ladybug in a room she neer really set foot in, the mirrior room. It was odd, she hated that room but there she was in the middle of the room on the floor, Tikki trying to calm the shrieking bug and Plagg just looking annoyed.

" Here I thought something interesting happened " Plagg said in an annoyed tone.

"Plagg! Be courteous! This is a rather big shock!"

"She should be happy than not screaming like a banshee during Cheese Time"

"Every time is cheese time" Tikki deadpanned

"Of course it is! Cheese is sacred"

Adrien rolls his eyes and booth him and Alya walk over to the currently panickig Ladybug.

"Girl what's..." Alya starts and happens to get a glimpse of the mirror in front of Ladybug and stops dead. The figure starring back is not what is in front of them but of a girl with black hair that was a bit above her elbow. There was a blue shine in it that complimented her pretty blue eyes that did not have that insect like quality they were used to.

"The spell is weaking" Tikki said and flied to close Adrien's now hanging mouth.

"Dang girl, that's your human form ? You're a cutie !" Alya yipped happily. She settled into Ladybug's lap as per usual as Marinette seemed to calm down.

"It's ...weaking? After all this time!?"

Tikki nods. "It is probably either Lila is weaking or you are meeting at least one of your conditions to break the spell." she said in a happy tone.

Adrien smiles wide and pats Ladybug's shoulder, " That's great news my lady!"

Ladybug squeaks "y-yes! y-yes it is!"

Alya snuggles into Ladybug's lap " I hope it is both, I miss being a human... even if being a fox isn't too horrendous.

Ladybug laughs, " you are luckier than I. No one screams when they see you the first time"

Adrien blushes "h-hey! I thought we weren't bring THAT up again"

Ladybug smirks, " it was a general statement, you brought up your oh so dignified scream up all on your own." she teased

Alya and Plagg laughs like a hyenas at his expensive.

"Only the most manly of screams for you kid" Plagg laughs as Adrien moans in despair.


	8. French Revolution Inspired AU

**Inspiration:** An alternate universe of actual history with a mix of elements of King Louis 14-16

 **Summary:** A revolution destroys the Agreste Dynasty with the sole survivor being the son of King Gabriel's favorite Mistress, Adrien. He renounces his name and escapes with the undercover rebel and butler Plagg. He meets up with a Lady in waiting of his mother and they escape to the kingdom of Princess Alya and her family. There they meld into the new court but all is not well when the people rebel against the nee King Hawkmoth and all the people now want an Angreste on the throne, legitimate or not.

 **Additional Information.** I swear documentaries on King Louis 14 and his palace and court are utterly fascinating. I am kind of having few possible formats in mind. This is one where it starts off with it and any past events are flashbacks OR the story starts a few months before the revolution. Not sure yet.

Fun fact , apparently linen back than was super duper expensive ans part of will counts.

* * *

Tikki hurriedly rushed her young mistress through the servant quarters. Marinette put on a brave face as the sounds of the screaming and fighting filled the air.

She thought about what had transpired. The rumors around the court about how unhappy the peasants were and how silly they were acting.

Marinette was fortunate that she had listened to the maid and prepared for the worst.

One would never guess she was not a maid but a baroness, the daughter of an ambassador. A lady in waiting to King Gabriel's favorite, his Maîtresse-en-titre.

She wore a simple servant's frock with an apron, a lot of her glorious dresses and her trappings of nobility were left behind. It was either them or her life.

She chose her life.

* * *

Plagg groaned as he helped hide the King's bastard child.

His annoying fondness for the boy was going to be the death of them both.

Damn the boy and his innocence.

They had escaped the palace and were hiding and trying to catch their breaths.

The boy , Adrien , just looked on with a sad look. Like a kicked kitten . He had no idea where his parents or half siblings were. He had no idea where his dear friend Marinette was or where the rest of his household was. All he knew was his life as he knew it was over.

"Come on kid, we have to go."

"Yes... we must..." he said tearing his gaze away from the palace that was still under siege. There was nothing he could do at this point. He hated it but he had no other choice.

It was wither live to see another day and hope for the best or most likely die trying to save others.

And as selfish as it sounded, he still wanted to live.

* * *

Tikki and Marinette had ran to hiding spot that held their treasure. They had for about a day and a half, They A chest that they had prepared a week ago. It was full of linen shirts and chemises, gold and jewelry.

" Thank goodness, it is safe... We'll be fine... right?" Tikki asked as Marinette inspects the treasures she hoarded away in the small chest.

"I... I hope so. Hopefully we can get good prices for this and use the money to go somewhere far away.. maybe reunite with my parents ..."

"It's a dangerous journey miss..."

"What choice do I have?"

Tikki sighs in defeat and sits on a stomp. She waits for Marinette when she hears some commotion in the bushes.

The girls go stiff with shock but before they can flee Plagg's head pops out followed by Adrien. Marinette had hunched over defending her treasure as Tikki looked ready to beat Plagg in.

""Marinette?" Adrien said, his voice full of awe. Her head whips up and she sees one of her best friend.

"Adrien..." Her eyes watered and she nearly launched herself into him in a hug. Etiquette be damned, they both needed a hug.

He stiffens but hugs her back

"We will be fine ... we will be fine..." she mutters

* * *

Marinette and Adrien were fast asleep as Tikki held on to the chest. It was already halfway emptied of it's linen already been sold for food and this carriage ride to safety.

Tikki holds the chest to her body " Do you think ... we will be accepted into the country?"

"We better hope... cause if those kids stay here ... hey will be found and lose their head"

She gulps and looks down. " Did ... the rebels want all this? Things haven't improved"

Plagg leans back "Sometimes ... people just want to make who they feel wronged suffer. They thrive in chaos. "

" like you ?" She said in a pointed tone

Hew looks at her , his acidicially green eyes stare at her " I never wanted the blood of innocents on my hands. This whole thing escalated more than what I signed up for.'

"It has happened though... but will you do about it ?"

" I do not know, I do not know Tikki. All I can so is try and keep this kid safe. He has done nothing to incite the ire of the rebels. His head does not deserve to rot on a pike simply because he is a child who isn't even in line to be king and never will be. The kid already deals with so much..."

Tikki looks on a head " well let's hope the Lady is right and that Princess Alya will grant us refuge in her kingdom."

"Let us hope ... you will keep all my ... affiliations secret won't you? I like living. There is too much cheese in the world to leave uneaten."

Tikki sighs "I will only do it because you are useful and you did at least save a life... his life. "

" I am growing soft." He mumbles

"That isn't a bad thing you know..."

" Yea Yea..." He sinks back into the seat and closes his eyes "wake me when we get there"

Tikki sighs and just looks out the carriage window, heaven help her. She wanted to wring someone's neck. She might just wring Plagg's later.

He was a rather tempting target after all.


	9. Classic Jumanji AU

**Summary:** Felix Agreste was eighteen years old when he was sucked into the jungles of Jumanji. Noe Twenty two years later, his nephew Adrien and his "friend" Marinette free him and to make things go back to normal , he has to finish the game he and his friend Bridgette started.

 **Additional Information:** Fun fact... this is a fic i am working on but I am really stuck on for some reason. Still I want to show SOME of it off. I am trying so hard not to completely copy the movie LOL. Maybe showing off this preview can help motivate me.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was about ten years old when his older brother Felix murdered.

He was murdered by what he assumed was Felix's than friend Bridgette. She was the last person to see him. He never believed his father murdered him.

It wasn't because their father was a kind and good man, hardly. If anything his father was so cold and aloof he would have hired a hitman to murder. He had no time for silly things like actually murdering someone. Why do it yourself when you can pay someone to do it for you.

For all Gabriel knew he hired Bridgette to murder him and she somehow convinced the law she didn't do it and framed his father. He could see it. She looked very innocent and she was crazy. She seemed to honestly believe Felix was sucked into a board game of all things.

Of all the silly things to say.

She was sent to a mental hospital and their father was sent to prison. The final ruling was that father Agreste somehow murdered Felix Agreste and Bridgette Cheng had witnessed the murder and lost her mind.

Gabriel never believed that and grew some resentful of the Cheng Family, He didn't go out of his way to show his disdain of them but he , in his own way showed his vengeance to them. He never trusted Cheng women.

Especially now that his son seemed to befriend one. The younger first cousin once removed of the woman who ruined his life in fact. At first he didn't mind her, she won a few contests and she did have talent in fashion but all that meant nothing when he heard her last name

Dupain-Cheng

He tried to forbid Adrien from associating with her but that foolish boy never listneed.

Just like Felix.

Not even banning her from his mansion seemed to matter especially considering how many times Adrien has snuck her into his home along with the rest of the hooligans he called friends. No matter what he did, he could never get it through his son's head that she was dangerous.

So he gave up and just left it be but vowed she will never work or intern for him. It was worth Adrien's anger to see that Cheng Girl look upset.

* * *

Adrien Agreste grew up with tales about his murdered uncle , Felix Agreste. How his father believes his dad was innocent and how a woman named Bridgette Cheng was responsible. How she ruined their family and made his grandfather's fashion empire crumble with the scandal. He heard stories whispered in the streets of Paris about the juiciest scandal that ever hit Paris. He heard rumors about the whereabouts of his grandfather Sebastien.

He heard how his father, somehow, in the ashes of the Agreste scandal brought back father's company like a phoenix. Adrien learned quickly in life that the company was his father's life and he will not accept ANY scandals to ruin it. Perfection was key.

He didn't realise meeting Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the biggest scandal he could ever do. Still he could never regret it. Never in a million years would he take back meeting and befriending Marinette. He would also never regret falling for her and defying his father for her.

Marinette was worth it all, no matter who she was releated to, even if was the father of his biggest enemy.

Luckily for him , his father was giving up keeping her away

Unluckily he flat out told her she will never work for him ever. She took it as well as she could but he knew it hurt her. He had to cuddle his heartbroken friend for a while till she calmed down.

* * *

It was a month after his father destroyed her dream for working with him, Marinette and Adrien were lounging in his room when Adrien hears something coming from upstairs.

Adrien hears it first.

A drumbeat that to him sounded tribal.

"Mari... do you hear that?"

"hear what?" Marinette said putting down her textbook

He puts a finger in the air and strains to listen. Marinette blinks and goes close to him and hears it as well.

"a drum?"

"sounds like it was outside ..." " He grabs her hand and they run outside to the storage unit. It was a temporary thing that Gabriel Agreste had rented. He was taking some stuff out of storage unit so servants could weed through it and toss what was not needed.

Adrien uses a hidden key to open the door and together the two teens go in and the drum beats get louder and faster.

"It's getting faster..." Marinette whispers, worried.

Adrien nods and looks around and uses the drums to find it's source. He digs into an old schoolbag and finds a wooden board game. He looks at it and traces the words "Jumanji" on the box.

"What is Jumanji? I never heard of it" Marinette said as she examines a piece that was loose. " The workmanship is lovely ... it looks custom made ... look at these pieces." She said looking at the incredibly carved piece in some sort of white ivory looking material.

Adrien tries to examine a piece that seemed to be stuck on the board. He yanks on it a few times but it seems to be super glued in place.

" Who would glue the pieces?" He asked , confusion evident in his tone. " He picks up the other loose piece and looks at it with wonder.. The two then hear a loud animal noise and wings flapping towards them.

They get startled and drop the pieces. That seemed magnetically drawn to the board and with a quick snapping motion are at attention in starting places that haven't been claimed "

"What on earth ..."

Adrine tries to move the piece that was in his hands earlier "magnets?"

Marinette sees a little blurb on a side panel of Jumanji and begins to read out loud

"Jumanji: A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. You roll the dice to move your token. Doubles gets another tuen. The first player to reach the end wins?"

"sounds easy enough" Adrien says " Wanna play?"

Marinette smiles a small blush on her face. "Why not , what's the worst that could happen?"


	10. Hogwarts AU

**Summary:** Marinette is a witch who was raised as a muggle with knowledge of magic. She than gets a letter to Hogwarts...

 **Additional Info:** I never intended to make a Hogwarts AU but Miraculous AU Yeah August was a thing. This is also the Miraculous Fluff Month prompt Baking/cooking both are day 6. Name of the drabble was "Muggle Sweets"

* * *

Marinette DuPain-Cheng was raised thinking she was a normal girl living a normal life. That was until the letter came. A letter to come to the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Her father was utterly thrilled. Magic in his family tended to skip a generation. It also might have helped us Sabine had some magic in her bloodline as well even if was not as strong as the Dupain side.

Tom Dupain was a bundle of pride as he shopped at all the notable stores in Diagon Alley for his daughter's schooling.

He only seemed heartbroken a few seconds before she got on the train. Him and Marinette were close and being apart for so long suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. Still, he was proud of her and waved energetically at her when the train left. He will see her again in a few months.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was homesick.

Sure she loved being at Hogwarts. She was learning so much and her friends were amazing even if they were all part of rival houses.

Still she missed Paris and life at the bakery. She missed her parents even if they wrote to each other all the time.

She decided than and there to make some comforts of home. She was a bit sickof some of the more ... eccentric sweet options and longed for simple muggle style cookies and cupcakes. She'd have to improvise of course as she had mo oven but it would be fun. Especially if she could rope her friends into it.

She blushes at the thought of presenting Adrien some homemade cookies. He was so sweet and precious even though he was a Slytherin. He liked some of the other muggle things she had so ... maybe just maybe he'd love something he could eat.

She sneaks into the main hall and sends her owl , Tikki with a note to Alya inviting her and the boys to try and bake with her.

Alya, from her table at Ravenclaw grins when she reads the letter. She gives Tikki a small treat and her affirmative answer and sends Tikki off to the boys. They used the general chaos of morning deliveries and breakfast to hide their correspondences from nosy people.

* * *

Marinette was giggling at Adrien and Nino, they all looked so confused at all these muggle utensils. Alya, being muggleborn, knew exactly what was going on and grinned.

"You gonna make some comforts from home for us?" Alya asked in a teasing tone

"No WE are gonna make comforts , together. " Marinette smiles as she magically brings aprons over so they could protect their clothes. As long as she didn't focus on Adrien she could handle not sounding like a stuttering idiot as she taught the two wizards how to cook the muggle way.

It wasn't easy to try and make things "the muggle" way when they didn't have the right equipment.

The boys were born in the wizarding world and everything was done with magic.

Especially for Adrien, baking was a new experience and it showed. Nino seemed to do a bit better than him and once Alya and Marinette explained it to him he got it. He was a messy baker but he managed to make something edible if not ugly as sin.

Adrien on the other hand, his rich kid lifestyle of not having to do a thing really came back to bite him in the behind. By the time he FINALLY managed to produce something that wasn't so hard it can be used as a weapon he was utterly in covered in flour, frosting and somehow Tikki's feathers. It was a mess but he was so proud of himself his friends couldn't stay mad.

Still they managed to fashion a sort of oven using a cauldron and their wands. If only her parents saw what misshapen cookies they managed to make in their makeshift oven they'd cringe. Still the taste was all that matter and the boys devoured the cookies.

"A real muggle cookie... I read about these..." Adrien said in wonder " It doesn't change colors or move and yet... so good!"

Marinette blushes "Y-yea... y-you should try my parents... t-they have e-even n-nicer ones ... good equipment... and stuff" She cringed at her delivery of the line

"and stuff!" she screamed at herself in her mind " REALLY MARINETTE! AND STUFF!"

Alya grins " is that an invitation Mari... cause I wanna try the "best treats in Paris" sometime soon. "

Nino nods " do we get a "friends of Mari discount cause I am tempted now. If this is good... i wanna try the best! "

Adrien looked at her with the most pleading expression she ever saw "Really?"

Marinette blushes " y-yea... whenever you want... In fact I-i'l ask... cookies to send more dad... NO! I mean dad.. .send cookies"

Adrine looks confused while Nino and Alya start laughing Alya gives a thumbs up where Adrien can't see and she mouths " smooth" to her

Marinette simply groans and tries to magic herself away from the area.


	11. Camp AU

**Summary:** Adrien's first camp experience

 **Additional** **Information:** This was hard... all my camp experience is based on movie since i never been to camp LOL

Part of Miraculous fluff and AU Yeah AUgust

* * *

She did not want to go to summer camp.

Absolutely not.

She rather just stay home and do fashion stuff. Her parents insisted though and it did not help when her best friends insisted.

More specifically, Adrien and Alya insisited. Nino had been somewhat dragged in as well but he had accepted his fate with no fuss.

Still , she hates to admit it she kind of enjoyed it .She enjoyed the activities and bonding with her friends, especially Adrien.

He was so engaged in the whole thing it was adorable. It was his first time at camp and it showed. He was smiling so wide and happily. Running around like a mad man doing any and all the activities he could do.

Poor Nino ended up the worst in all this having been literally the one to restrain the boy. Still it was in good fun.

The best part of it all, Marinette could actually tall to the boy... in complete sentences and with sass. He was such a dork and not some perfect mini adult it was so endearing she had no time to be shy around him.

Despite being Nino being his handler, Marinette ended up being Adrien's partner. Alya convientaly kept claiming claiming Nino.

They made a good team, a near unstoppable team that had tons of fun winning.

* * *

It was the near the end of camp when they had a final cookout and bonfire.

By then, Adrien and Marinette were much closer than when they were at school. They were cracking jokes and playing around, much to Alya's delight

Alya had this smug look and wiggled her eyebrows when Marinette helped Adrien roast perfect marshmallows for perfect s'mores. He was all in her space and so happy.

Mother Hen Matchmaker Alya was very pleased. She had no regrets forcing this situation and making Marinette come.

All she had to do was gloat when they were alone.

Marinette's annoyed face was priceless after all.


	12. My Bride is (not) a Mermaid AU

**Summary:** Adrien Agreste of the Noir Gang is pretty much a mafia prince who by a teeny tiny mistake on his part is married to a human girl named Marinette.

 **Extra Information:** This is based on the anime My Bride is a mermaid. A glorious anime about Mafia Mermaids. Watch it XD.

This was written for Day 11 Miraculous Fluff Month and AU Yeah August

* * *

Adrien Agreste of the Noir Mafia didn't MEAN to kidnap the human.

He only meant to save her and drop her back home. That plan had failed when the humans began looking for her almost immediately.

The girl, named Marinette he learned, was knocked out and he couldn't be discovered by her entourage. So he just took her with him.

In hindsight this may have not been his smartest idea but something in him told him to do it. There were probably a million things he could have done better than dragging her pretty far from her home and closer to his gangs turf on some little hidden inlet.

He only wished no one from the gang found them first.

He was impulsive, he knew that. He dragged her into this mess. Neither of them wanted to die, so he happily volunteered to the marriage. He never backed down from it, much to Gabriel's disgust.

Thank the Seven Seas for Nathalie. He was going to get her something nice for helping arrange all this. Unknown to all but Adrien and Nathalie they technically not truly married. It was only in name at the moment but it kept them both safe and that is all that mattered. Adrien would tell Marinette … someday just not now.

They ended up living with her parents for a bit and he could honestly say, despite his father trying to break them up and having his henchmen take over the school they now both attended, he'd never been happier.

He ended up adoring the land of humans, Tom and Sabine, and especially Marinette. Despite how they came together he couldn't find it in himself to regret a thing. The more time he spent with her, the deeper he fell for her. He didn't understand why. She was just so fun, cute, and overall so genuine. Her whole family had more genuine love in their little pinkies than the gang had in their whole bodies and he was living for it.

The more time he spent with her, the more he actually wanted to be married to her for real. Not some sham temporary marriage like they had now. No he wanted a full blown marriage and them to be bound for the rest of their lives.

He made up his mind, he was going to officially court her, not that she knew that. He was going to make her see that he was her best option and he was perfect husband material.

He could provide for and protect her, it was every woman's dream. He did have some rather powerful allies after all. He wouldn't involve her with mafia activities either, like some other mer wives of top Noir mafia leaders. She'd have the best of both worlds; it was a total win-win situation for her.

He grinned, this was going to be easy.

It turned out courting Marinette was not as easy as he thought.

It seemed that the things that charmed mermaids didn't always charm humans girls. He needed help. He wished he had someone to turn to for that help.

He could ask Tom or Sabine, but that felt a bit awkward. They seemed to like him well enough but he had this feeling they didn't totally trust him. That was fine, he intended to earn their full trust and blessing before the real marriage.

His father was definitely the worst to ask for advice. He'd rather have Marinette killed than be his daughter in law.

Nathalie would report his intentions to his father and would just be awkward about the whole thing. Somehow discussing courting advice with Nathalie seemed worse than discussing it with his father.

Plagg would just make fun of him and demand this weird human food he found called cheese. He loved the foul smelling thing. He'd rather NOT give Plagg ammunition against him during class. He'd rather the whole class not be made aware of his struggles. Plagg was a merciless math instructor… when he actually taught.

Tikki ended up being his choice for advice. Tikki was Plagg's wife and took a motherly role in Adrien's life since his mother disappeared. She became the school's new nurse and he faked some issues during class to see her. While not the most helpful in courting advice, she was a mer after all, she did promise that his plans would remain a secret. There was the added bonus that since Marinette had to be sent frequently to her for her accidents, so she'd try to get some useful information from her.

Tikki became his new favorite person. It also helped that Tikki simply adored Marinette and was one of the few people he knew that supported them as a couple and wasn't trying to murder her.

* * *

His first wooing attempt didn't work as well as he had hoped.

His first attempt was finding her enemy, a girl named Chloe Bourgeois, and doing away with her. He didn't see why not. She a loud and annoying girl who seemed to shriek all the time at anyone and everyone. Now, granted with the new employees from his gang, she had at least toned down her viciousness. She and Plagg especially didn't get along … at all. Adrien himself had to stop Plagg from murdering the blonde with his bare hands.

What a good courting gift it would be to… take care of Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Not only would it make Marinette happy, the rest of the class and staff would be happy.

It was a win-win situation.

Unfortunately , when Marinette found out about his plans, she was not ecstatic like he thought she would be.  
"We don't like each other but I don't want her dead!"

"But… she disrespected my wife! That is unacceptable!"

Marinette rolls her eyes, "You mean well, but don't. She isn't worth it. I promise."

Adrien pouted at her but did as she wanted. It would be no good if he upset her.

It was the first of many attempts to woo her properly.

* * *

He didn't intend for their first kiss to be like this. No he imagined some romantic setting, maybe some candles around them. He had hoped for something cute like in those mangas where people would coo at how adorable it was. Heck, he'd even be happy if they had a sweet loving kiss after a perfect date.

Plagg was cackling his head off right now, just his luck.

Marinette's and Adrien's First kiss was a full on comedy of errors in view of their whole class.

It all started with the mayor's daughter Chloe being jealous; she had pushed Marinette during one of their morning fights. Marinette's foot caught on desk leg and she tumbled. Adrien, trying oh so hard to be suave and knightly jumped over the table to try and save her. His bad luck decided than and there that this was the perfect time to show up and his foot caught on his messenger bag.

The good news, he broke Marinette's fall.

The bad news, since he didn't land in the position he needed too, Marinette's head was not cushioned by his chest and their lips land on each other.

The classes next door thought a bomb went off due to the cheer explosion of sound that erupted.

Plagg would never let him live this down, not in a million years.

Alya, a friend of Marientte, wouldn't either, as she had filmed their shame, snickering her head off.

"I'll play this for your wedding," she snickers to Marinette when she finally got back to their shared desk.

All Adrien heard was Marientte's embarrassed groans.

Today was going to be a long day, and he went to lick his wounds in the nurses office.

At least Tikki would comfort him.


	13. Childhood AU

Miraculous Fluff Month Day 21- In Sickness and in Health

and

AU Yeah AUgust Day 21 Childhood Friends

I thought it was cute

* * *

Adrien Agreste had the best memory of any of the kids in the playground so of course he had been appointed as the priest. He could actually remember the whole speech (for the most part ) from the wedding scene. Though he wasn't going to lie.

He was jealous of Nino. Nino got the easy part. He got to be the groom. All he had to say was "I do" although he didn't envy him being all squashed to Chloe and Marinette.

Both girls wanted to be a bride and Chloe and Marinette's best friend Alya had fought over it for forever ( really it was only five minutes)

So in order to avoid a fight Nino had bravely suggested he "marry" both of them.

Adrien made a face. Nino was very brave but unlucky.

Girls wee icky and covered with cooties.

He watched with barely concealed disgust as Nino "married" Chloe and Marinette and they gave him kisses. Marinette gave a small and quiet one on his cheek, A kiss that seemed to be so much like herself while Chloe attempted to be as dramatic in the movie and kiss him on the lips with a loud smack.

As soon as Nino saw what Chloe tried to do he yelped and fled.

"Nope! I don't like this game at all!" He wiped off Marinette's kiss and ran away while "best woman/ camera girl Alya giggled and chased after him with a sly grin " Awww~~ Nino! come back! I want to kiss you now too!"

"NOOOOO!"

Adrien looked horrified, he never ever wanted to get married now. Even a fake play wedding looked horrifying.

"Oh Adri~~~~ennnn~~" Chloe called "I divorced Nino~~ I wanna marry you now~~"

Adrien never ran faster in his six years of living.


	14. terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus AU

An AU based on terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus on tumblr. Just make a crazy idea and make it an au. I just took it a small step over. Make a small paragraph. So in honor of the format of terrible-miraculous-ladybug-aus ...

An AU where Gabriel is a brand of kitchen appliances. Adrien models but it is obvious to the trained eyes he has no idea how to use said appliances.

* * *

Sabine Cheng stared at the unopened "Gabriel" branded panini press in the apartment kitchen. She briefly wondered if this was their sixth or seventh one when her daughter Marinette bolted down the stairs

" Going to see Alya!"

" Marinette... sweetie."

Marinette turns and sees the box her mother was pointing at and is embarrassed

"Uh... I can explain?"

"I'd love to hear it "

Marinette squirms uncomfortably in front of her mother's ever so slightly disapproving face.

" Well... it uh... just released a few hours ago..."

Sabine raises an eyebrow impossibly high "and? ..."

Marinette makes some odd noises and her face puffs up, clearly trying to hide her true reasons for buying another unneeded appliance.

Marinette didn't stand a chance against Sabine's "I am a disappointed mother " face

" OK! Ok ! Adrien just looked so beautiful when he was pretending to cook in that commercial! I wanted to support him!" she said with an embarrassed whine.

Sabine blinks and tries not to laugh at her daughter and her silliness. Still, she tried her best to put on a very serious face

"My dear, I know you want to support your friend" She uses air quotes at the word friend. " But do we really need so many appliances?"

"I didn't buy THAT many. "

Sabine laughs at this and leads her to a closet and opens it. They are nearly crushed by multiple boxes of "Gabriel" brand appliances. Most still in their original unbroken packaging. There was, to Marinette's shame, multiple versions of the same product in some cases. From pots and pans to blenders, there was a good selection of appliances were on display.

Sabine grins good naturally at her daughter " oh no, not that many at all Marinette. Not at all "

"It's uh... .gonna be gifts for people... HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! HAVE A PANINI PRESS!" She screams as she bolts out of the apartment in a vain attempt to escape her shame.


	15. Fairy Marinette AU

Ooh boy I didn't realize i didn't upload a few of my prompts from AU Yeah August/ Miraculous Fluff Month on Tumblr ... I will fix that now.

Day 29 of Fluff Month: That Looked like it hurt

* * *

Spiders…

Why did it have to be spiders?

Oh how she did not like spiders; the most terrifying creature she could ever meet.

She had barely escaped, but she was not out of danger. The dreadful spider had succeeded in injuring her. Her wing was in so much pain that all she cold do was crawl around this human home.

Oh why?

Oh why did she think coming here was a good idea?

She stumbled around the deathly quiet house, trying to escape. If she didn't know better, she'd think this house was abandoned.

She knew better.

She was almost out when she heard a hissing sound. She nervously turned her eyes and saw the second worst thing she could see at this moment: a cat.

Well, she was a goner. She couldn't fly out of danger, and this cat was going to pounce and eat her. What a terrible way to go.

"Felix!" A voice yells. The cat ignores it and his little furry butt twitched a bit as he prepared to jump.

The little fairy was crawling as fast as she could to get away. Danger was everywhere; she couldn't believe how rotten her luck was today.

She began climbing the graceful looking leg of a table, trying to get some distance between her and the cat.

"Hey boy, what are you hunting?" said a voice that boomed in her ears. He wasn't screaming of course, but it felt like he was to her tiny ears.

As she gripped the table leg, in pain and awaiting the moment the human's voice vibrations would stop hurting her ears, she didn't notice his gasp when he spotted her.

Adrien Agreste didn't believe in fairies, not anymore. Not since his childhood, when his mother would make up stories for him. Then again, there it was with a mangled wing and struggling to climb the side table's leg.

He grabbed Felix roughly, eliciting a yowl from the cat as he tossed it out of the room.

Felix loved to hunt bugs, and he probably thought the fairy was a bug. He wasn't about to see a fairy get eaten, not today.

* * *

Marinette was tired. So very tired.

She just wanted to take a nap and rest off the pain. Her wing hurt, her knees hurt, and her ears were ringing. Her arms wanted to fall off. How tall was this table?! There was no need for this table to be so big and excessive.

She began to slip and she tried with little avail to stay up. Down she slid, before scurrying up in an effort to maintain her height. She hit something firm a few seconds later.

"How did I hit the floor so quickly?" she screamed eternally. She looked down to see not the white tile but a fleshy hand.

She screamed.

* * *

Adrien just barely heard a little high pitched as he began to gently lift the fairy to his level. His eyes were wide as he stared at the little being in his hand. He mouthed something Marinette couldn't comprehend.

He gently cupped her in his hands, intending to transport her outside when Nathalie nearly gave him a heart attack as she basically commanded him to practice piano.

Adrien had no choice but to delay his plans to get the fairy comfortable in her assumed element.

* * *

She was being kidnapped. She was going to get tortured and never see her family again. She'd heard the stories, she knew how cruel humans could be. This was the worst day ever. She decided then and there not to go without a fight.

Fight she did, as well as a little fairy against a giant human could. She bit and scratched mercilessly.

Oh yes, she was hurting him. Her captor would fear her wrath!

* * *

He felt little uncomfortable, like if many little mosquitoes were biting him but still he kept going. He gently deposited her on his bed when they arrived and let her calm down. He then turned his back on her as he started messing with his phone. He had to fool Nathalie into thinking he was practicing his piano. He set up the program, and music played. He turned to face her only to realize with a jolt that she was gone.

He internally panicked and began a frantic search for his little guest. He was terrified something bad would happen, his room wasn't exactly fairy-safe. He eventually found her trying to escape from his insanely high window. He sighs softly and cupped his hands under her and waited until she fell down. He saw that she turned to him with an "if looks could kill, you'd be dead" glare.

He nervously tried to calm her as he carried her to his desk. He carefully sat her down, grabbed a pillow from his bed, and offered it to her as a more comfy seat. She was a defiant little thing though, and refused to acknowledge him. He didn't know what to do, so he spoke in his normal tone.

"Hey, it's okay… I won't hurt you."

This of course had the opposite effect. The vibrations in his voice knocked her down, and she scrambled to cover her ears. He realized his mistake and covered his mouth as she continues to glare.

Great, fabulous. He was perfect at this "making a good impression" thing.

He took a breath and tried speaking at a lower volume. "Hey.. I only want to help you. That's all."

The fairy crossed her arms, somewhat thankful that the human wasn't bursting her eardrums. She was still cross that he kidnapped her, though.

Adrien stepped away, not turning his back on her while he retrieved a first aid kit. Granted, everything was human sized but maybe they could figure something out.

Marinette watched the human with wary eyes. This human looked as skittish as she was. Not quite the fearsome monster of stories. Still with a little scowl on her face, she watched him pull out this odd looking white box. She tilted her head in confusion as he placed it in front of her.

"This is a first aid kit. I will help you get yourself healed."

He then showed and explained to her about band aids and other supplies.

Marinette of course looked at everything warily. Why did he want to help her? He was a human, and humans were bad right?

Marinette gazed up at the human who had the softest and sweetest expression she had ever seen. She faltered a bit and reached out to touch some of the items from the kit.

"I can help you use them," He looked at the wing with a wince. "That looks like it hurts…."

She looked up at him and he seemed so genuine. Maybe she could trust him. She let him inspect her wing, it did look pretty bad now that she was really focusing on it. There were cuts and bruises all over her from the spider fight. He frowned sadly and grabbed a strange white stick and dipped it in a liquid that bubbled on her wounds and stung a little.

She hissed and he panicked. "Sorry! I should have warned you! This is to disinfect these cuts."

Marinette nodded and bit her lip. The sting did not last long; it only surprised her. It took awhile but Adrien managed to get her wing ready to heal correctly. It wasn't fun but Adrien was quite gentle and kind to her. She never met someone who was so sweet and helpful.

"Marinette…."

Adrien blinked and looked at the fairy.

"My name is Marinette…." Marinette said shyly.

Adrien smiles widely, "Adrien."

He made a motion to shake her hand but withdrew because her hand was too tiny to shake.

Marinette smiled gently and walked to him. She waved shyly.

They had not realized it, but as he had started bandaging her it had started to rain. As they continued to talk to each other a bright strike of lighting lit up the room and was followed by a loud thunder clap that caused the two to jump a mile high.

After their heart rates calmed down, they looked at each other and began to laugh harder than they had ever laughed before.

A knock interrupted them.

"Adrien?"

Adrien jumped and stops his recorded music and runs to the door.

" Hello Nathalie, what can I do for you? "

"Just … checking on you … your laughing concerned me."

"Oh, nothing is wrong. I was laughing at my own silly fear of the loud thunder."

Nathalie blinked. " I see…. continue on then…"

"I will, no worries."

Marinette tried to fly over to his piano, as she never seen one before but she couldn't really use her wing.

"Hey! Hey, don't try and move your wing. I had to make a brace for it. You might hurt your wing more if you try to strain it." He gently picked her up and transported her to the piano so that she can explore it. He decided to play for her. She was mesmerized by the thing, and when she stepped on key, she delights in the noise it makes.

Adrien smiled fondly at her and they developed a little system to play and it not get to loud.

She was amused and looked at him with a smile. Her face flushed when he gives her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her life.

He was a rather beautiful human, in his own way.


	16. Gym AU

Another AU for AU Yeah August. Yes it is out of order. Yes I know when they meant Gym they didn't mean a pokemon Gym. Do I care... no not really ... also... I never been to a real gym in my life. I went to a lot of pokemon gyms though!

AU Yeah Day 29- Gym

* * *

No one imagined that when they left home, what they thought they wanted to be wouldn't turn out to be true.

Adrien was expected and trained by his father to be a fearsome pokemon champion, just like him. He ended up dancing his way through Pokémon contests with his cat Pokémon while the crowd went absolutely nuts for them. Adrien did this without the support of his father, but his friends happily filled that position.

Nino thought he would be an average trainer, but ended up really enjoying keeping everyone's Pokémon healthy and helping Adrien with his routines. He also ended up, somehow, being the group cheerleader. He didn't know how _that_ came to be, but it was his role now and he wouldn't fight it.

Someone could say Alya was perfect to be a Pokémon researcher, due to her inquisitiveness. Alya thought so too, but when she met some professors she didn't vibe with it at all. What she _did_ like was trailing the evil teams and finding out what they were up to, much to the horror of her friends.

Everyone thought creative Marinette would make lovely little shows in contests. She ended up being the most competitive trainer one could ever meet. She was tiny and fearsome; that was where she got people. She only looked cute and weak.

The group all started from the same town. They hadn't known each other well, but after they agreed to travel together for a bit they became an inseparable team. They had each other's backs and supported each other (or in Alya's case, kept her from getting killed). They celebrated any win and comforted each other in loss. They brought each other up when one was feeling inadequate.

* * *

Marinette was nervous. This was her last badge, and she was running out of time to make the deadline. If she failed here, she'd be put on a waiting list to try again and by then it would be too late. She had waited this long in the waiting line to fail now. The gym's large building loomed over the two girls. Marinette looked at it with an odd mix of determination and terror.

"Girl, chill. You'll be fine, you and your Pokémon will kick butt and take names like usual."

"But Alya… the deadline…"

"Breathe. Please breathe, cause if YOU panic, Adrien will panic which will make Nino panic. I am not taking care of team panic. Not today, in fact I _never_ want to deal with that."

Marinette breathed through her nose as her Ledian, Tikki, nuzzled her cheek in order to calm her.

"See! Tikki agrees with me!"

Marinette gave her a grin, "You're right as usual, Alya."

"But of course. You got this. Your a tough lady who can come up with crazy strategies that somehow work and shock everyone. Your battles are super fun to watch after all."

She blushed and smiled.

Out of nowhere, Adrien seemed to materialize behind them. "She's right! You're awesome!"

"HOLY ARCEUS!" Marinette yelled as she jumped a mile high.

Adrien flinched while Alya laughed her head off.

Adrien looked embarrassed and rubbed his neck, "Sorry Marinette!"

"I-it's o-ok … you Adrien good…. I mean! You're good, Adrien." Marinette said, her voice becoming more embarrassed as she talked.

Adrien looked a bit confused but still smiled sweetly at her. Alya was still laughing her head off and Nino came into the situation utterly confused.

"What did I miss?" Nino asked, ever perplexed by the scene before him.

"We _were_ about to go through those doors so Marinette can kick this last gym leader's butt," Alya said.

Nino blinked. "Oh, okay. And we're standing here smiling and laughing because? …Don't get me wrong, standing in the sun is fun, but we don't wanna miss Marinette's slot."

"Eep! You're right! I can't be late!" Marinette turned and nearly knocked down the doors in her haste. The other three just looked at each other and laughed before following along after her.

There was an excellent battle about to start, and they would have front row seats.


	17. Gabriel is Missing AU

A/n: This is a gift for rainbowrider1290  
They comment on like all thse little drabbles and I really appreciate it! They wanted an AU where Gabriel is the missing Agreste. I really like this idea a lot. I might try to expand upon it more next year. I have some ideas...

* * *

Emilie Agreste was at the end of her rope.

She couldn't keep this up anymore.

She tried so hard to get the money she needed to maintain the illusion of everything being perfect, but she was starting to show cracks. Even Adrien, her dear oblivious son, was starting to notice that something was not quite right.

Emilie looked up to the family painting in her master room.

Gabriel would've known what to do. He was the creative one. He was the artistic one. He could make designs the masses would love and demand to buy.

She was tired. So very tired of trying to be him, and keeping his dream alive until he was found.

Since he vanished, she often swung from missing and adoring him, to cursing his very name for vanishing and putting her in this situation.

She was getting desperate. Adrien's modeling couldn't keep her fortunes up forever, and she was no longer as young and as beautiful as she once was. There had to be a solution that she was overlooking.

Emilie decided once more to raid Gabriel's stuff. There HAD to be some secret hidden portfolio of good designs she could release for him.

She scurried around, eventually finding a secret path she never noticed before. It was very odd. How did she not know of a secret passage?

That sneaky man.

He had only been gone for a year and half and he had somehow kept secrets right under her nose.

Emilie followed the path to his old office; a room that, even when he was present, was off limits to her and Adrien. He had a habit of locking it when he wasn't inside, and had taken the only key with him. It was her first time in years seeing the room.

She was oddly disappointed. All that secrecy for a modern, minimalistic room that seemed so ordinary. In a way, she was hoping for something more exciting. Like the bodies of designers who angered him, or something.

She was about to crawl back through what she internally dubbed the "crap. I forgot my key, but need to go to my fortress of solitude" tunnel, when she felt that something was off.

Almost like there was something in the room.

It was a weird mystical aura that she couldn't shake off.

Emilie searched around, trying not to make an obvious mess in the office.

She found incomplete sketches for a future fall line, but not anything that felt alive.

Emilie noticed a stylized portrait of herself that, upon further inspection, had a latch that let her swing it forward and revealed a safe.

She grinned, "Well, well, well, my Darling...What have we got here?"

Gabriel's code was oddly easy to decipher. It took a few guesses, but she cracked the code.

Her sentimental fool.

The safe revealed a book in a language she couldn't read, a brochure about Tibet, and two simple boxes. Her curiosity got the better of her, so she took both of the boxes and opened them at his desk. In one of the boxes was a brooch in the shape of a butterfly that was a dull grey and cool to the touch.

The other box however felt odd to her. It was like it was telling her to open it. Emilie gave in to the urge and a ball of light appeared and circled around her. She let out a shriek that fortunately no one could hear, and a small floating blue creature appeared. It took one look at her and cried fountains of glittery tears.

"I am so happy to meet you!" it wailed.

Emilie had never been more confused and traumatized in her whole life.


	18. Tower of Terror AU

**Summary:** One stormy night five guests of Le Grand Paris Hotel went into an elevator on the way to a party held by the daughter of the owner, Chloe Bourgeois. Each were going to the party for various reasons but none of them ever made and were never seen again

 **Extra Information:** This is based on the made for Disney made for TV Movie, Tower of Terror. I love this movie so much no matter how cheesy it is and it is one of my favorite "Halloween" movies other than Hocus Pocus cause let's be real ,,, that is as scary as I can handle in movie form LOL. I do really like this idea a whole bunch... who knows!

* * *

Alya Lahiffe was a woman whose life changed one fateful night when an elevator carrying five passengers disappeared on the way to an epic party. She had no idea that she would never see her best friend Marinette ever again. She never thought she would ever see the sunshine child not gracing Parisian billboards.

But it happened.

All she could do was keep their memory alive and live the life Marinette would have wanted. She would live for Marinette's and Adrien's sake.

Alya would bear the children Marinette wanted for her.

Live in the freedom Adrien relished, and tell as many stupid jokes and puns in honor of him.

She married her high school sweetheart Nino Lahiffe, best friend of Adrien, and had one daughter so far. A daughter named Emma, named after the daughter Marinette always wanted.

Emma was much like Alya was as a girl. She was an adventurous girl who loved exploring old businesses and corny roadside attractions.

Alya let Emma do as she pleased, as long as she followed three simple rules:

1) Be careful.

2) Always have a charged phone.

3) Stay away from Le Grand Paris Hotel.

The fact that it was abandoned was not the reason why it was off limits.

No, it was because of that elevator incident years ago.

To Alya and Nino, it was a place of death and gloom. It was a monument that taunted them daily. It was a reminder of what was taken from not only them, but from Tom and Sabine, who took their daughter's disappearance very hard.

Tom and Sabine had long accepted that their little girl was gone for good. When Marinette was declared dead, her parents held a funeral for her, even if her body was never found. Despite the small comfort the funeral gave, they had no closure on what happened and that hurt even more. They tried to continue on as they used to, but there was always a lingering sadness about them. Tom left the world first, only a year after Emma was born, and Sabine followed the next year. Their graves were behind Marinette's empty one.

* * *

Emma was a good obedient kid…most of the time.

She minded her parents and followed the rules. After all, there weren't many to follow.

One rule that always confused her, as she held onto the gates that barred the outside world from exploring the decaying old hotel, was the one that stipulated she could explore anything except that old hotel. She knew all about its history and the "Incident", as her parents called it. Five passengers checked in, but none of them ever checked out.

She knew of Marinette Dupain Cheng and Adrien Agreste. She'd seen photos of them from when they were lanky preteens to when they stepped foot in an elevator, dressed to the nines, never to return. She knew them as if she actually met them herself.

Her mother was an excellent storyteller.

She had always felt drawn to the place. Like some force pushed her there to explore. She could never explain it, but despite how dead and abandoned it looked... it felt alive. Like someone still lived there. That felt impossible but after the announced demolition of the place, the feeling got stronger.

Emma had made up her mind. Before the place got destroyed in a few months, she would document it and explore it. It would be her little secret, no one would ever know.

She took a deep breath and snuck in through the gates. It was still very early and dark, so no one saw her sneak in. The overgrowth hid her even more as she made her way into what was once the beautiful hotel lobby. It looked as if everyone had just bolted out the door, leaving stuff behind; games unfinished. It was eerie, like people simply ran out for a minute with every intention to return. However the guests never returned. A thick layer of dust covered everything and parts from the wall and ceiling were everywhere.

She put on a hat with a flashlight mounted on it, a gift from her father, and explored a bit while looking at some of the things left behind. Emma picked up a flyer for an event that would have been held there a few days after the incident. It was for the then Mayor and owner of the hotel, Andre Bourgeois. According to the flyer, it was a fundraising event where one could meet and dine with him. Emma scoffed at how utterly boring it sounded.

Emma took out her phone and looked at an old map of the place and some pictures her mother had of that night. She found the locations in the pictures she had of the night. The last place she located was a corridor where the four of them, her mother, father, Marinette and Adrien had taken a silly selfie. The potted plant in the background was still there. The only difference it now was covered with dust and some of the fake leaves had holes in them.

It was then she saw the elevators. She remembered the elevators very well as they were in a picture her mother took that she deemed was the absolute last photo of the missing. Her mother had told her the photo was taken minutes before they vanished. She swiped her phone and looked one more time at the last photo. Marinette and Adrien were in the front of the closing doors. Paparazzi was on either side of the doors trying to snap a good picture of Adrien Agreste who was dressed in a well tailored black tuxedo with a green tie. He was waving at the crowds but was clearly looking at her mother with a soft smile on his face. Behind him was Marinette in a lovely floor length pink ball gown. Her hair was down in lovely loose waves with small diamonds and roses in it almost forming a crown. She was smiling but it was a bit awkward. Behind the two was the last three guests that she didn't know too much about. A man named Felix Pompeii. Not much was known about him. The journalists at the time couldn't dig to much up on him. All that was known was he was a secretive man who made his fortune after some bad luck befell on his partners. He changed his last name to further hide his origins and to give himself seem more mysterious. He was a guest in the hotel on his way to the party. He was escorting the woman beside him. The Woman next to him was a woman name Bridgette Chene a woman known for her sunny deposition, family wealth and her usually good luck. She stood out with her bright red hair with black streaks and her bold red dress. A mermaid style dress that flared out impressively at the bottom. A red and black spotted shawl and purse complete her look. She was a memorable looking lady. The last person in the elevator was a giant man had what her father dubbed " resting gorilla face" . The picture was not at all clear as he was half cut off by the closing elevator door. According to her father, he was Adrien's bodyguard and driver that they didn't know the name of and called him Gorilla. Her parents didn't know the man's name until they read the report and the blurb merely said his name was Arthur Perdrix.

Emma Lahiffe felt cold. Something was odd about the elevator, but she felt compelled to go to it.

"You shouldn't be here," said an ominous-sounding masculine voice.

The room started to get warmer. She looks behind her to see a man in formal attire and a noose in his hands.

"Checking in, my dear?"

Emma lets out a scream as she backs into the elevator's door as the man slowly walks to her with a evil looking grin on his face.

"Dangit, Plagg!" A voice called stopping the man in his tracks "Stop scaring her! Ugh! I am gonna tell Tikki. You tricked me!" The voice sounded super young, like a teenager.

" Your absolutely no fun! I just wanted to scare her a bit," he said a loud to the disembodied voice.

He than frowns at Emma " You should have kept your screaming down." in a tone that seemed to accuse her of doing him wrong.

Emma gulps as a bright light materializes from the man. A figure then appears, and from what Emma could tell it was a young girl in a long pink dress. The man with the noose towered over the girl. There was not much else Emma could see from the girl other than that as this new girl's back was turned to her arguing with the man.

"Oh, just squeal over Blondie or something!" he remarked.

The girl recoiled a bit and was about to say something when they heard another voice. This one more mature sounding and feminine but still oddly high.

"Stop it! We are making an awful impression!"

The two that Emma saw before her stopped arguing and looked up at seemingly nothing.

"Well, I bet you are just gonna make a grand entrance now," the man said in a sarcastic tone, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

An even more dramatic light filled the room and the two ghosts stepped aside. The girl still did not turn to face Emma yet but did turn to the side to watch the second light show.. There was something oddly familiar about her to Emma, but she couldn't place it.

"I am so sorry for them, Dear..." said the woman who just materialized with the red dress and even redder hair. " This was not how I intended this meeting to go..." she gives a glare to the man who seems to give her a wide grin.

Emma's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. It couldn't be possible could it? This woman bore an uncanny resemblance to Bridgette Chene... but that was impossible... she had been dead many years.

"Wow, that's attractive" The man snickered as Marinette rolled her eyes and turned to Emma.

That was when Emma began to scream bloody murder. Which in turn, scared the crap out of Marinette, who also started screaming. The lady in red tried to calm the screaming girls and Plagg just started laughing.

All of a sudden, another bright light engulfed the room and a voice called out "Sorry I'm late Tikki! Is evertrhing ok?!"

Emma's screams intensified when she saw who it was.

"OH GOSH! OH GOSH! I KNOW YOU TWO!" she said, pointing and gawking.

An extra bright light suddenly engulfed the room and all present shield their eyes

The man known as Plagg wines " Damnit Gorilla, tone down your lights... I'd still like to see stuff!"

The woman whacked him over the head with her bag. " Hush! you know he can't control how bright he can be!"

The last member of the group doesn't say anything as he shows up. He just grunts as Adrien smiles politely at him.

"I'm ok..."

Adrien seems less tramatised of the screaming than Marinette having heard people scream like Emma had when he was still a model.

Gorilla grunts and nods. Old habits died hard even if no one had screamed because Adrien was in the vicinity in many years.

Emma pointed a finger at the two youngest members of the party "You're Marinette Dupain Cheng... You're Adrien Agreste... .Mom and Dad are gonna flip... oh gosh..." Emma started babbling.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, confused.

Emma fiddled with her phone and shoved a phone with a picture of the fateful night in their face. "My parents! They know you!"

Adrien looked utterly shocked. "Where did you get this picture?"

"My mama... Alya Lahiffe... "

Marinette was in shock and Adrien looked ready to faint.

"I'm in so much trouble... " Emma said.

The ghost known as Plagg grinned.

"You were right Tikki. She might help us! At least she can help me with fighting boredom! I am already having fun."

"Plagg!"

"What? You're not having fun, Sugar Cube?"

Tikki rubbed her temples in annoyance " I have no idea how Arthur even tolerates you... How do I even tolerate you "

Arthur just simply smiles in his own stoic way.

* * *

Author's Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! If you can go watch Tower of Terror! Good Stuff if you aren't into really scary movies but want something "Halloween-y"

Also, in case you don't follow my other works, I just completed my other fan fiction, _**Beyond the Closet Door**_. It is an au based loosely after the movie _**Monster's Inc**_ . Today, Halloween is it's one year anniversary. It would mean a lot if you checked it out It is actually beta'd and everything my my friend Rosalind2013! Go check her out too! She is great!... you could even say she is Stupendous *snicker snicker*


	19. Failed Akuma AU

**Summary:** capitalism at it's finest XD

This is also called Hawkmoth's Retail Woe in my head XD

* * *

His angst senses were tingling as the window to his evil lair opened up.

"Ahh~ An employee who feels the weight of an empty purse and even emptier promises. The perfect target for one of my akumas~ Fly my little akuma and evelize them!"

The little Akuma flew across Paris toward the beacon of anger and annoyance in the popular grocery store Franprix. The little akuma found it's target, a cashier with the fakest smile known to man and the most stereotypical "customer service voice to match. The akuma was not spotted until too late when it landed on the cashier's name tag.

"Retail Therapy, You have been wronged so many times by the management, flaky coworkers and awful customers. I will give you the power to rectify all these wrongs. All you have to do is get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"No"

"Pardon ?!"

"Yea I am furious but you are not paying me! Getting those miraculous are work! I never work for free!"

Hawkmoth, coworkers and customers all stood there on utter shock.

"Unless your here to pay my bills, shoo! I can't afford to waste a sick day on you."

Hawkmoth was at a loss for words

" I will only agree to helping you if I get well compensated. "

"define well compensated"

"Well I am glad you asked!"

As a semi silent negotiation of payment went on, people at the store spammed the Lady Blog for assistance .

In a short amount of time Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared on the scene and observed the scene. Most of the customers who were there when the akuma originally appeared had been sitting around with their purchases snap chatting away and taking bets on if the akuma would get a good deal. Everyone seemed oddly invested if the victim would get their paid by the supervillian.

After talking with some witnesses Ladybug breaks the name tag that the akuma was in.

The store employee sighs as they are released from the Hawkmoth.

"Aww I was so close... so close to a nice little check that would have helped me for the month. "

Ladybug and Chat Noir blinks at this admission and unsure how to respond.

"Hey! If I lose money cause I am an akuma and not at work I deserve to be compensated! Never Work for Free! That's my motto!"

* * *

Hawkmoth tore the check from his book and crumpled it up. Maybe it was a good thing Ladybug won this time. He might have lost a bit too much money with this akuma.


	20. Little Mermaid AU

**Summary:** Before Marinette was born war broke out between the Mer and Cecaelia. The Mer being led by the Agreste and the Cecaelia being led by the than Queen who was a Cecaelia. The Queen's forces lost and all her followers and kind were banished to the trenches. The Cecaelia's never forgot and forgave the treachery.

Marinette is a Cecaelia raised to distrust and resent mers and she does. Her favorite target of her hate was the mer prince Adrien. As she stalks hs life plotting against him, she gets to know the poor lonely boy who wants to escape the palace and her heart melts.

When she sees Adrien run away from home she sends her two companions Tikki and Plagg to lure the prince to her has two reasons to lure him to her. One to actually help and meet her prince second reason is save him from seeing the wrong witch who would harm him and give him a terrible deal. If word got out the Agreste Heir was in the trench, it would be disaster.

What Adrien wants is to be normal and being human seemed like the only way. He was known throughout the seven seas after all. He heard the stories of Cecaelia's natural affinity for magic and even if they were mortal enemies he was willing to do anything to escape the ocean.

 **Addional Information:** This was based on the art i did Day 31 of AU Yeah AUgust: Dealer's Choice I do like this idea a lot but I have a very vague idea of what I want for it and I have so many WIPs I need to tackle before I try to deal with this.

* * *

Marinette made herself and her cave look presentable.

She had to make an impression that would make her witchy ancestors proud.

"I am a seductive and conniving witch! " she said to herself multiple times as if saying it as a mantra would make it automatically true.

Plagg snorted at this " Oh yeah~ and I am Queen of the Mers" He said in an annoying smug tone that made Marinette turn at incredible speeds and glare at him.

"Shut up Plagg! Don't you have a prince to be led here?"

"Tikki can handle it~ I need to be here to mess with you."

Marinette sputters " I will turn you into the smallest kelp fish in existence if you don't leave right now!"

The large eel laughs " Don't get your tentacles in a twist! I'm going! I'm going! "

The eel swims off before Marinette could throw a potion at him.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself. Nothing was going to go wrong, she just knew it. Everything will be fine and she will make her first real deal.

* * *

Ok , so maybe she wasn't the smoothest sea witch in the seven seas. She had tried so hard to imitate some of the older witches with their tips to seduce Mers. It didn't seem to help, unless one calls tripping over her cauldron seductive.

She was so close. She maintained eye contact, let her tentacles gently graze his face, arms and torso, used the patented "seductive witch voice" all was going well. He was a mess after everything she did and she was feeling confidant. Her confidence must have been her downfall cause it seemed when that happened, her clumsiness decides to strike. How was she supposed to convince him she was a capable witch when she tripped over her own cauldron.

Still, she SOMEHOW managed to get him to make a deal with her. It was oddly easy, he didn't resist at all to her terms or anything. Still there was a tiny little detail they needed to straighten out before she could start her spell.

"You can't have something for nothing... "

"What do you want? "

"Hmm ... i need something that is equal in value to gaining legs... " She was playing with her seashell necklace absent mindly, trying to come up with something he could give. His money meant nothing to her so what could he give? "

"Will my voice work? No one listens to me anyway. I don't need it, not really. "

Marinette's heart broke at that, the poor neglected mer. How underappreciated does he feel if he feels his voice meant so little to him? Still, a voice was a good trade and to a witch it was very useful for spells.

"I accept that your offer of your voice. "

Adrien smiles widely and shakes her hand

"Pleasure doing business with you my lady. " He shakes her hand then kisses it.

Marinette goes so insanely red and stutters "u-u-uh yes! Contract! W-w-w-w contract sigh... sign! Sign Contract! "

"Keeping it legal my lady? "

"Y-yes... It keeps me protected... " She nods rapidly as she makes a contract appear "feel free to read...'

Adrien looks over the paper for a few seconds " It still says I have a month to get True Love's kiss right or I belong to you ...? Just like we agreed?"

"Y-yes?..."

"Ok than! " he grabs the quill made of fish bones and happily signed his name. Marinette looks baffled as he didn't even bother to comprehend the contract. He was entirely to trusting, to a fault. He was missing quite a few key terms and conditions that they didn't even have time to fully discuss.

It was a good thing she found him before anyone else could.

* * *

A week into Adrien becoming human she gets a visit from the king himself. She wasn't surprised in the slightest that he was upset. She was more surprised he actually bothered to come himself and not send his favorite Nathalie. He seemed to use her as a stand in when talking to Adrien all the time anyway. She had seen it plenty of times when she was watching Adrien.

Marinette glares at King Gabriel as he flung insults at her. She turns her back to him and tries to swim away, obviously disrespecting him.

"How dare you steal my son! I demand you release him to me!"

Marinette stops as she rolls her eyes " I don't have him... right now. "

Gabriel looks confused as Marinette continues " He still has a while to finish his end of the deal. If he doesn't, Well... he will belong to me."

Gabriel tries not to sputter "You tricked him! You played dirty and it's all your fault."

Marinette is enraged now as she turns to face the king "How dare you accuse me like this. I would never do him wrong and I NEVER tricked him. I told him my terms and he happily agreed to them and signed our contract. None of this is my fault. YOUR son came to the trenches... Your son actively saught a witch to make a deal. He was so desperate to escape your kingdom he was willing to swim into an the sea lion's den and make a deal with a devil in order to escape. You should be thanking me by the way. I ,in essence, saved his gullible tail because the Prince would be a hot commodity down here. I gave him all the chance in the world to succeed and I will not turn him into some little guppy mutant if he failed. Trust me on this, no one here would let the Agreste heir live if they made a deal with him. If anything... this is YOUR fault! He wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you."

Gabriel looked affronted as this tiny witch swam up to him to meet him in the eyes.

"Oh, I could make a deal with you.. but there is no way I will extend any courtesy to you"

"I am the KING"

"Not mine! Never mine. Our lives are nothing but misery because of you and your father. I hate you and everything you stand for. Consider this a fair warning, King of fools. I will be the friendliest witch you can meet here. You have no power here. Magic comes at a price and we are the merchants, You and your father did not do yourselves favors as you have angered the merchants."

"You are just as bad as your kind's reputation" he snarls

Marinette sticks her nose up "Oh, that is rich. You are not a saint, Gabriel. " she drawls

"How dare you be so formal "

"Down here, you are just a mer. A plain mer and you are way out of your element. So you will listen or so help me I will hex you! It doesn't take a crystal ball to know you are utterly consumed with appearances. I will hex you so hard it will make you hide away in shame since that seems to be the only thing in the world that seems to matter to you!"

"Show me this contract you said he signed. "

Marinette pulls it out of thin air and he tries to destroy it with his scepter. She rolls her eyes and shoves it in his face

" It is a legal binding contract. completely unbreakable, even by you. "

He barely manages to read the first paragraph when it rolls up and it vanishes.

" Leave .. now" Marinette's voice is low and dangerous "you are unwelcome here. Your son is not here. He is on land, it's too late for you to stop it. No matter what, you lost your prince and you are to blame. "


	21. Robin Hood AU

**Summary:** When the good king Thomas left his nation to the care of someone he could trust to fight a war , He unknowingly caused his people pain. the new temporary ruler squeezed the life out of people making taxes sky rocket and people becoming so poor they could barely eat. Good thing Lady Hood and her band of "Merry Maidens" are there to help steal from the rich and give to the poor.

 **Additional** **Information:** Yes I know Adrien as Chat Noir is usually Robin Hood but... C'mon Marinette as Ladybug would so be a better Robin Hood~ Besides Merry Maidens sounds really cute for a squad name. This has been sitting in my phone for MONTHS. TAKE IT ! I have a LOT of ideas for this AU ... let's see if I actually DO anything with it.

* * *

Ladybug glares at the Prince the moment she puts him down.

" you reckless and daft fool! What were you thinking?! Are you trying to get killed?!" She was angrily pacing back and forth as she ranted at him

Adrien huffs and crosses his arms "ok so I was a bit over zealous to see you again"

"A bit?! Try a lot!" Her hands were moving rapidly as she tried to calm herself. She takes a deep breath.

" You Sir NEED to be careful! You NEED to value your life."

Adrien looks at her with no regrets and gives her a wink " It will be fine, I know you will always catch me!"

She crosses her arms, her face in a cute agitated pout, pink dusting her cheeks " Don't test our luck."

He gives a smirk " You are the epitome of Good Luck M'Lady!"

She sighs and rubs her temples, clearly exasperated "why can't you be afraid of me like every other wealthy person" she mumbles clearly annoyed.

"Me? Afraid of the most beautiful thief who is for the people? Never!"

" You are impossible "

" So I have been told my Lady" he smirks, clearly not regretting one little thing.

She groans " Impossible , simply impossible."

"But useful my lady, i am very useful to you~"

"That you are , an I am grateful for your... intimate details of our "royal highness" and their movements "

Prince Adrien's expressions grows serious " Of course, King Thomas... abd even the late Queen, with how little i knew her... Would be dismayed at all this"

Ladybug looks away " you have no idea..." she mumbles.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing... " she said quickly in a tone that clearly warned him not to question her " C'mon let's let you br found again by the royal guard.

He grins again as she picks him up and drops him off near the entrance of the castle. She helps ruffle him up and make him look like he got mugged by her again.

"Oh my beautiful but devious lady. Such a scoundrel, he wailed dramatically as he hands her a large drawstring purse full of gold coins " Stealing from me of all my wealth!"

She giggles as she takes the money " oh my good sir~ Thank you for your donation to the poor of Paris~~~"

"Always unwillingly~" The Prince said with a grin and a wink.


	22. The Swine Herder

**Summary:** Hopeless Romantic Prince Adrien is tasked to find the perfect royal wife. He does this by giving tests while in the form of a lowly disguise. He finds the perfect wife all right... only problem is she is not a royal

 **Extra Information:** My Berta really likes this one XD We might be coming up with some new ideas. This is a kinda based of the Swine herder from the 's Swine Herder.

If I ever do write more I'd have to expand more and Adrien's happily ever after might need a bit more help than he originally thought cayse if i do continue it, Gabriel is NOT gonna like it and try to force them apart.

* * *

There was once a King who had a son who was said to be the most handsome man on earth.

Every girl, commoner and royal, dreamed of marrying him.

However not many knew what he really looked like or even his real name.

Hair as gold as the sun and eyes as green as a summer's day might sound beautiful and poetic but not very helpful in the long run.

Was he tall or short? vain or sweet? light or dark?

No one knew and one could just imagine any blonde hair, green eyed man and say it was the prince.

The prince could walk up to anyone and no one outside King Gabriel Agreste's castle would know.

This in fact did happen multiple times starting from when the Prince was of marrying age.

Prince Adrien was a prince with such an idealistic view of love he thought, that he would just know the right girl and she'd know him without even his title.

He wanted a love like the fairy tales. He'd find a beautiful princess who would see him and not his title. Beautiful inside and out who even if had no title or wealth at all would love and cherish him forever and he'd do the same for her.

His father scoffed at his ideals but Adrien didn't care. King Gabriel had found true love and now it was his turn.

Granted Adrien's method would be a bit different than his father but variety was the spice of life after all.

Besides how else would he see the true heart of his suitors if he was the Prince? No he devised a test so foolproof he couldn't fail.

His plan was simple. Become the lowliest and get close to the three respective princesses.

Princess Chloé Bourgeois  
Princess Kagami Tsurugi  
Princess Lila Rossi

Those are the thee contenders and it was time for their tests.

One month was all they had

Princess Chloé had failed not that he wasn't surprised.

He loved his childhood friend but he didn't love her in the way she wanted. She was nice to him but she was not the nicest to everyone who wasn't equal in status to her.

She didn't even recognize him in his commoner disguise.

Princess Kagami was a competent fencer and would make a competent ruler. In fact she is someone he definitely wants to be friends with and form an alliance with.

However she was ... cold. Not mean per say just cold and aloof to everyone in general. At least she was equal opportunity in fidgety .

Than there was Princess Lila. Her test was unique. Not because of her per say but the outcome of her test.

* * *

It started as any other of the tests he did. He made himself look like a lowly commoner and applied for a job.

His friend and servant Nino had put it in a good word for him. After all , Nino was friends with some of the servants at the Rossi castle and Nino's connections allowed him to get a job.

A Swine herder.

Not the most glamorous job and his father would have a dignified fit when he found out but that was a task for future Prince Adrien not Present Poor Swine herder Adrien.

It was a few days after he started his new job when he finally met Princess Lila Rossi.

It was not a good first meeting.

After an exchange of words and clear judgment of the princess's part, The haughty princess and her ladies simply scoffed at the grubby swine herder. Princess Lila's sneer made her normally beautiful face look horribly ugly. He also noted with annoyance that she had said some clear lies to him, not that he should know as a simple commoner. Still the lies did not put her in the best light.

" I wouldn't bother with her " Said a new voice.

Adrien turned to see a girl about his age. Her dark hair mostly covered by her cap and large hat. She wore a simple dress with quarter sleeves and a large apron. The dress was clearly very faded and old. She had a crook in one hand and was leading a bunch of sheep and lambs.

"Oh ... and why not? "

She gives a small smile " Oh come on, you know how all those... kind of people are."

He makes a confused face and she giggles walking right up to the pig pen and leans on the wooden fence.

"Oh come on now, I am sure you had some rather ghastly encounters with people who think us peasants are so not worth the time. " She makes a gesture that imitated some loft aristocrat lady who didn't like what was on her plate .

" Oi peasant! " Marinette said in a mocking tone " fetch me some water even if it is not part of your job! Fetch me a lamb to slaughter for my future husband the prince of Papillion is going to come!~"

He laughed at this " I... guess I have"

She grins " Princess Lila is the archetype of that type of lady. So don't get too insulted by her putting on airs like that."

She leans in closer and whispers "It's a known secret around here that she is known to embellish the truth to her suitors and it can be quite comical but don't let her catch you laughing! She once told some prince her given her a fine golden pair of shoes as a courting gift but she had to turn him away because there was no fairy tale like love between them. That was a bold face lie. She hates fairy tales. She just said something he wanted to hear."

Adrien winced , he remembered that conversation clearly but this girl wouldn't know that... he hoped.

"Why would she lie? "

The girl shrugged " who knows. I do know though that it's every girl's dream is to score the best match. The princess just has a lot of options maybe she wants to weed out ones she deems not good enough? She is quite lovely... when her mouth is shut. So i see WHY she has so many possible suitors " She giggles "My name is Marinette by the way

"Adrien ." He had to resist the urge to gently grab her hand and kiss it. It felt wrong not to greet her that way but peasants don't do that... He wished Nino had given him a bit more culture training.

She smiles ans is about to say something when a little lamb rams her leg

" Oh I am sorry. " she said to the little lamb. She than turns to Adrien " Adrien, Meet Tikki. She likes attention , walks on grassy fields and red flowers to munch on "

He laughed " I am enchanted to meet you both " He did a very theatrical bow to both Marinette and Tikki

"Such airs!" Marinette cried in mock offense as she rests her hand on her face as if she would swoon.

* * *

One month, that was all he claimed he needed.

How did one month become three?

He wasn't even really testing the princess anymore, not really.

If one didn't know better, one would think he was testing Marinette and her parents.

He spent more time than he cared to admit at their humble home and bakery. It was nothing like the palace finery he was used to but he loved it with every fiber of his being.

He loved the hearty meals, the warm atmosphere and the loving family who "adopted" him.

As the lowly swine herder he had nothing to offer them and yet they took him into their home fed him and loved him as if he were there own.

It was nice.

"See you later , Adrien ... " Marinette said sweetly as she turned to leave " I... i have to work... see you... dark! Ugh! I mean tonight... yes... tonight.. not that i am forcing you ... i mean welcome... you! welcome! ANYTIME!"

Adrien gulped as Marinette tried to casually walk away. She had been acting stranger and stranger lately. Still she was endearing. He can almost feel his heart speed up as he thought about her and her enchanting self.

He wasn't going to deny it to himself.

He was in utter love.

Tikki gave them a quick glance and seemed to know...somehow he was on trouble.

His father was going to murder him. He could almost hear his father's displeasure. There was no way he'd accept her. He could almost hear what his father would say.

"I told you to fall in love with someone of royal blood! not someone who so beneath you they could be mistaken for dirt. "

However, his heart wanted what it want and it wanted a spunky and sweet shepherdess.

"Plagg... I am in big trouble. The fairy tales did not prepare me for this." The black piglet made a snorting sound as if it agreed with him.

"I suddenly feel judged by you" he told the little piglet who had it's back turned to him

* * *

It has been almost six months since he started his little charade. This little test of Lila Rossi was only supposed to last a month. Despite the fact it was way longer than he initially intended but he oddly enough did not want it to end.

Regardless, Adrien was ready he had finally came to results.

After these few short months, Princess Lila not only proved that she was not fit to be his bride he wondered if she was even fit to rule a country.

He felt bad for the people of this land and heaven help there poor citizens when the King and Queen.

He was going to have to keep a very close watch on this kingdom when he ascended the throne.

He had a the most strange urge to start brokering some treaties with other Kingdoms, just in case. Something told him the vain and spoiled princess might double cross anyone and everyone get her way.

He looked at all the pigs in the pen and sighed, was it weird after all this time he was going to miss these smelly things?

He than looked out, in the direction of Marinette and her family's home. He dreaded revealing the truth to them, especially Marinette.

" I hope she isn't too mad I kinda lied to her?" he mutters to no one in particular.

Who was he kidding? Mari is going to kill him. He steels himself, he was not to proud when it came to her and he was going to grovel for her forgiveness

Royal or not, she won't care.

Still he loved her to bits and she was worth it.


End file.
